


Beneath The Sheets

by hopeangel11



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18!harry, 20!Liam, Bottom Harry, CURRENTLY EDITING!, Intersex!Harry, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeangel11/pseuds/hopeangel11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' younger brother, Harry, moves in with him and his best mate, Liam to learn how to live on his own.</p><p>Little did he know what living with his brother and especially Liam, his long-time crush, would be like. Liam with his strong, muscled arms and taut abs, Harry wants to jump him the second he sees him after years. Let's just say, Liam filled out really nicely over those years, and Harry would like to explore that body.</p><p>However, there are complications that they must encounter when they decide to take things as far as they want. One thing is the fact that Harry is intersexed, making him different in the lower region from other lads. Also, Louis might not be very happy about their relationship.</p><p>Find out how Lirry will deal with all the drama to come in this story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving in & Meeting Again

**Author's Note:**

> My very first story here!
> 
> Giving this a try... Hope it's good!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry just moves in and sees Liam again after a few years, and Liam looks even better than he remembers.

"Payno! Where are you, mate?" Louis calls out as he leads his younger brother, Harry, in their shared flat.

"In the kitchen!" Liam calls back, turning off the oven after he finished baking the chicken.

"That way, Harry," Louis says, nodding in a direction with a smile to his brother. "Go ahead and meet Liam in the kitchen. I'll put your bags up in your room. I'll show it to you later."

As Louis quickly heads up the stairs with Harry's bags, the curly-haired lad lets out a nervous breath and slowly makes his way to the kitchen, where Louis pointed it out for him. Harry just walks in the kitchen and almost feels like fainting when he sees Liam's strong back. He's just pulling a tray out of the oven, an apron on his front.

"Hey, Lou! Did you already show Hazza his roo- " Liam asks as he turns around. When he notices it isn't Louis he's talking to, he stops and stares at Harry. "Oh. Hey, Hazza."

"H- hi, Liam," Harry stammers out shyly, waving with a hand. 

The younger lad blushes as he notices Liam calling him by his old nickname that Liam came up with, always calling him that when they saw each other. He also realizes just how much Liam's  _body_  changed over the years... 

Liam is definitely more fit now. His muscles are very evident, along with his abs that Harry can see easily through his fit shirt. No wonder he feels faint at the sight in front of him.

"... Harry?" Liam asks, eyebrows furrowed.

"I- Huh?" Harry says lamely, blushing even more from embarassment.

"I asked how you've been. It's been a few years since I've last seen you... You still look great though," Liam comments with a wink.

 _Oh, sweet baby horse_ , Harry thought, feeling dizzy. His knees buckle a bit and he has to grab onto the wall so he wouldn't fall embarrassingly on the floor.  _He just WINKED at me... Holy mothertrucker_ , he thinks dizzily.

"You alright there, Harry? Are you hungry? Cuz the chicken just finished," Liam questions in worry, holding onto Harry's waist to keep him balanced.

Harry looks up at him after blinking, meeting Liam's warm, brown eyes. They're quite hypnotizing, to be honest. Liam even feels the same way when he meets Harry's bright, green eyes, which he hasn't seen for  _far_  too long.

"Here, Haz. Let's get you to sit down," Liam states softly, finally finding the will to look away from Harry's eyes as he leads Harry to a chair at the table.

"Oh. Thanks, Li," the younger lad whispers, taking a seat on a chair.

"Li... You haven't called me that in a while," Liam notes in wonder. "I've missed you, Haz."

"Y- you have?" Harry asks, looking in Liam's eyes again.

Before Liam can reply, Louis walks in the dining room and greets Liam with a smile. "Payno! What'd you cook for us to welcome little Harry over here?"

"Baked barbecue chicken," Liam answers, walking back towards the kitchen. "Take a seat. I'll just get it from the stove."

"Great!" Louis says delightfully, taking a seat beside his brother. "So, Harry, what do you think about our house so far? It's bigger than it looks. Think you can survive living here with us until you can find your own?"

"I sure hope so," Harry replies softly, smiling to himself at remembering how Liam welcomed him.

 _And I hope more can happen here_ , Harry thinks to himself.

 

~~~

 

After dinner, Louis shows Harry to his room, where he'll be staying for a while. It just so happens to be beside Liam's room, Harry observes with a smile.

"Like your room?" Louis asks, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. It's... roomy," Harry replies hesitantly, looking around the room thoroughly.

"Better be. Liam and I worked hard to buy a house like this," Louis states proudly.

That makes Harry pause and hold his breath after he asks, "Lou,... Are you and Liam... Um, you know - "

"What? Oh god,  _no!_  Liam and I are just best mates. Besides, I have a girlfriend named Eleanor. You'll meet her soon enough," Louis answers with a laugh. "Liam's single anyway. I think he said something about 'finding the right person'... - to fuck, if you ask me."

Harry chokes and looks away from Louis as he blushes furiously. "O- oh."

"Don't let Liam bother you, though. You don't have to talk to him all the time," Louis says dismissively, then snorts. "Just kidding. He's a great lad. You remember him, right?"

"Yeah," Harry agrees softly, smiling as he checks his closet.  _Of course I remember him! How could I not?_  he thinks happily. "I like this room."

Louis nods and pats Harry's shoulder. "Good. Get used to it. Then when you're ready to move out on your own, I'll help you find a house! It'll be great, Harry. Now get some sleep. We're having a party tomorrow night to welcome you."

"A party? Why?" Harry questions urgently, looking at Louis with wide eyes. "You don't have to throw me a party for being here, Lou."

"Don't be silly! We have this huge house to throw parties whenever we want, Harry! So we're doing it for you. And plus, you get to experience a 'Payno-Tommo Party!'"

The older lad smiles and waves at Harry as he walks out of the room, leaving Harry to panic privately. He eventually makes himself unpack his things to set up around his room. It really is a spacey room, with a king-sized bed in the middle, against the wall with two nightstands on either side of it. There's a TV on the wall across, with a dresser and a desk against the other wall. Finally, his own bathroom is pretty big as well. No wonder he likes his room.

When Harry finishes unpacking all his clothes to his walk-in closet, he yawns and decides to sleep early. It's quiet outside his room, so he figures Liam and Louis are either in their rooms sleeping as well, or they're in the living room watching a movie softly. Harry strips to his boxers and gets under the covers of his bed to sleep.


	2. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Harry share their first sexual encounter at midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Lirry smut in this chapter!

In the middle of the night, Harry wakes up because he has to go to the bathroom. Once he finishes doing his business, he feels thirsty and quickly puts on a shirt and a pair of joggers. When he walks out of his room to go downstairs to the kitchen, he bumps into something  _hard_.

"Oof," Harry says softly, stumbling back. He almost falls on his bum, but then he feels someone holding him up. "Uh...?"

"Harry? Sorry, Haz. Didn't see you there," Liam's familiar smooth voice states.

The younger lad shivers as he looks up at Liam's shadowed face, but he doesn't pull away. He feels right being in Liam's arms, so why would he pull away?

"L- Liam," he whispers, then shakes his head from his haze. "I- I'm sorry, Li! I didn't see you either."

"It's fine, Haz," Liam brushes it off, finally letting go of Harry, much to Harry's dismay. "What are you doing up now? I wanted a drink."

"S- so did I," Harry replies, blushing and hoping Liam can't see it in the dark.

Liam smiles in delight, whether Harry could see it or not. "Well, let's head down to the kitchen then."

"Shouldn't you- Um... You don't have a shirt on," Harry notes hesitantly, trying his best not be obvious as he tries to check out Liam's abs in the dark.  _I bumped into that_ , he thinks in a daze.

"You don't mind, do you?" Liam asks with a chuckle. "Come on. I work out for a reason, Haz. At least give me some credit."

"Oh, I do," Harry murmurs, then flushes and covers his mouth when he realizes he said that out loud.

There's silence after that, making Harry even more nervous. Liam just continues to stare at Harry with an expressionless face, trying to figure out the meaning behind Harry's words.

"Sorry," Harry adds quickly, hands out and accidentally ( _or purposely, cuz who are we kidding?!_ ) brushes them against Liam's abs. "Whoops."

"Don't worry about it," Liam says dismissively, eyes narrowing at Harry to figure him out. "Haz..."

"Let's get something to drink!" Harry interrupts.

He then scurries down the hall, turning on the light of the stairs so he won't embarrassingly fall down the stairs; especially in front of Liam. Harry lets out a breath and makes his way carefully down the stairs, focusing on not tripping.

Unfortunately, he slips on a step and almost falls down the stairs. Luckily, Liam grabs one of his arms and wraps the other around Harry's waist.

"Woah there," Liam breaths against Harry's ear.

"Th- thanks, Li. Gosh, I hate being so clumsy," Harry scolds himself, flushing from embarrassment.

"No problem," the older lad whispers, turning Harry around to see his face. "You're really cute when you blush.  _Gosh_ , I've missed you so much, Haz."

Harry feels breathless and absolutely speechless. His heart is pounding in his chest, making him wonder if Liam could hear it.

"Liam... I- uh," he stutters out.

Surprisingly, Liam smiles softly and leans forward, making Harry lean back against the railing of the stairs. Not that that helpes Harry's breathlessness.  _Oh, good mercy. The way this man makes me feel_ , he thinks with a gulp.

"What was that, Haz? You missed me too?" Liam asks playfully with a sexy laugh. "Tell me. Are you currently dating anyone?"

"Uh, n- no," the curly-haired lad answers, shivering as he feels Liam's hand get lower down his back.

"Really? Have you ever dated anyone before, Haz? Be honest now."

Harry fights for a breath before he replies, "No. Not yet."

"Is that so?" Liam prompts, brushing his other hand on Harry's cheek lightly. "Would you like to date someone?"

"Yes," Harry says softly as Liam smirks and leans into his face.

Liam's lips are  _so_  close to Harry's, making the younger lad panic internally.  _Oh my gosh. Is- is Liam really gonna kiss me now?! What the heck is happening right now?_ he thinks.

"And who would you like that to be? Don't be afraid to tell me, Haz. I'm all ears."

"Y- you," Harry answers faintly, dropping his head to avoid Liam's eyes.

That answer makes Liam smile, knowing for sure now that Harry is  _still_ into him. He has known for a while now, but he wanted to make sure. Harry had been too young for him years ago, and it's been too long since they had last seen each other. Yet, Harry still looks good, being younger than Liam by 3 years. As an 18 year old, Harry filled out nicely, and Liam really didn't expect any less.

"Good. Just the answer I was hoping for," Liam finally says.

Before Harry could bring himself to even say something back, Liam leans towards him and shockingly kisses Harry's neck lightly. The younger lad feels his knees weaken, having to lean back against the stair railing.

"Liam," Harry moans softly, exposing his neck more for Liam.

"Shh," Liam hushes him as he continues to kiss Harry's neck. He just continues to pepper Harry with soft, butterfly kisses.

Harry feels even more breathless and gasps when Liam suddenly bites down on a sensitive spot. But Liam pulls away unexpectedly, as if he was just teasing Harry, which was likely.

"Why did you sto- "

"Come," Liam interrupts, leading Harry down the rest of the steps. "Are you still thirsty?"

 _For YOU_ , Harry thinks dizzily, still thinking about how Liam's lips felt against his neck. He flushes and hopes that he didn't actually say that out loud. Even though he didn't, Harry has a feeling that Liam knows what he was thinking anyway.

"Let me see if I can help you with that," Liam mutters, pulling Harry by his hand over to the couch. "Sit."

"Uh, okay," Harry says hesitantly, taking a seat on the couch.

Liam smileds down at him and slowly drops down to his knees in front of Harry. The curly-haired lad's breath hitches when Liam spreads his legs suddenly, sliding his hands up Harry's legs, up his thighs -

"Wait!" Harry protests a bit too loudly.

"What's the matter? You don't want this?" Liam asks curiously, looking up at Harry.

"No! I mean, yes, of course I do!" Harry corrects, shaking his hair out of his face. "I've wanted this for a while, to be honest."

"Then why are you stopping me, Haz?"

Harry groans softly, covering his face with his hands. Liam frowns and pulls Harry's hands from his face, caressing his cheek. The younger lad smiles into his hold and nuzzles his face into Liam's hand, eyes closed.

"Am I- Did I read into this wrong?" Liam questions after a silent minute between them.

"No, definitely not. I want this  _so bad_ , Li. You have no idea how much I really want this. I don't even know how to describe how I feel about you. I  _want_ you that much," Harry admits, eyes still closed since he's scared to see Liam's reaction.

"Haz, I want this too; trust me. But then why are you stopping me?" Liam presses on, hoping to get Harry to open up to him. "We both clearly want this."

Letting out a shaky breath as he slowly opens his eyes, Harry looks at Liam. He's being so patient and just rests on his knees on the floor as he waits for Harry to speak.

"It's just - I don't really know how to tell you," Harry states sadly.

"I'm here, waiting," Liam declares patiently, holding both of Harry's hands in one of his own.

"Li... I'm not normal," Harry says lamely, groaning internally.  _How the hell do I tell him this?! I mean, it's really not normal for a guy to have a va- Ugh! Why am I like this anyway?_ he thinks in panic.

The brown-eyed lad blinks up in confusion at Harry. "What do you mean? Like, I know you're clearly more extraordinary than 'normal', but - "

"Thanks, but that's not what - " Harry groans and looks down at his knees. "Okay, let me try this again."

"Alright..." Liam prompts with a gentle rub of his thumb on Harry's hands.

"How do I even - Okay. Breathe, Harry. You can do this," Harry mutters encouragingly to himself. "Um..."

Liam smiles and waits patiently, hands on Harry's thighs now. He slowly runs his hands up and down his thighs, hoping to calm down a clearly stressed out Harry.

"I have a vagina!" Harry suddenly admits, squeezing his eyes shut.

When he doesn't hear Liam say a word, Harry couldn't stop himself from clarifying himself. "Okay, I know how much of a 'freak' that makes me, but it's- It's true. I have a freaking female essential private part! It means I'm intersexed. That's why I've never - you know... Cuz I don't know how to, like, tell people about my...  _thing_  down there."

"... Okay," was all Liam could make himself say.

"'Okay'? That's all you have to say?" Harry asks, feeling deflated at Liam's reaction.  _Well, what more could I have expected? To be fair, it could have been a lot worse. I mean, Liam could have freaked out and yelled at me. Maybe even laugh at me for being such a frea-_

"Sorry. That was - I shouldn't have just said that," Liam adds quickly, looking up at Harry's eyes.

"Go ahead then. You can make fun of me, call me a 'freak' and all that," Harry says sadly, avoiding Liam's still kind eyes.

Liam frowns and makes Harry look at him seriously. "Haz... I'm not gonna call you a 'freak'. I- I wouldn't. Nor  _could_  I. You mean more to me than you think."

"Then why - "

"Just let me  _show_  you then," Liam continues, looking at Harry intensely.

"What do you -  _Oh!_ " Harry gasps and nearly jumps out of his skin when Liam bends his head down between Harry's legs to kiss his cunt through his joggers. " _Li_ , - "

Liam pulls away and put a finger to his own lips. "You have to be quiet, Haz. Be good for me, okay?"

Harry couldn't even utter a word before Liam's palming at him, making the younger lad whimper. Liam smirks and starts pulling Harry's joggers down his thighs, to reveal his black boxers. It has a wet spot on the front, clearly showing Harry's  _interest_  in Liam at this moment.

"Oh my gosh," Harry whispera with wide, dilated eyes at the sight in front of him.

The older lad smiles contently and palms at Harry again, hearing the younger lad breathe quickly and unevenly. "You like that, Haz?"

"Y- yeah," Harry replies breathlessly.

"Let me try something, okay?" Liam suggests softly. "Just stay as quiet at you are, Haz. We don't want Louis seeing us like this. You're already so good for me, babe."

"Okay," Harry agrees with a nod.

Liam hums proudly at Harry and slowly pulls Harry's boxers down his thighs and his legs along with his joggers. Harry closes his eyes after seeing Liam's eyes glaze over with lust.

" _Gosh_ , Haz. You're - you're  _soaked_ , love," Liam observes in wonder. "So wet and lovely."

"Li...  _P_ _lease_ ," Harry pleads, holding himself back from thrusting his hips towards Liam's face.

"Okay. Whatever you want, Haz. I'm gonna make you feel  _so good_ ," Liam assures as he runs his hands slowly up Harry's thighs. "But first, you sure you want this?"

Harry nods frantically, feeling his heart pounding harder. "Yes, Li. I'm sure. I want this - I want  _you_."

"Alright. Remember to stay quiet, okay?" Liam reminds him.

"Mhm. Just  _please_ , Liam."

"This might feel weird at first, but I promise it'll feel  _so_ good soon enough," Liam assures him soothingly. "I'm gonna feel you with my fingers in the beginning... Just to get you used to the feeling of something inside you."

No words could describe how Harry feels at that moment with Liam's words. He wants it. He wants Liam to just _touch_ him however he pleases.

"Ah," Harry moans softly, watching Liam's finger disappear as he puts it in Harry slowly.

Liam watches his finger go in and out of Harry slowly,  _carefully_  in fascination. He feels Harry clench around his finger, all soaked in his cunt. Then he slowly adds another finger, looking up to watch Harry's face scrunch up in wonder at this new  _sensation_.

"Haz... You look so good, so  _hot_  right now," Liam comments. "If only you could see yourself."

"Mmm, Li," Harry moans out loud, uncontrollably thrusting his hip towards Liam's hand.  _Feels so good..._

"Want more?" Liam asks huskily.

Harry just nods and leans his head back against the couch. He then feels Liam add another finger in him, slowly pushing it in along with his other fingers. Harry never felt so  _good_ , finally having someone touch him like this.

When he suddenly feels Liam pull his fingers away, he looks back down at Liam urgently. "Li, why did you - "

"I wanna try something... Might feel even better," Liam replies.

"W- what?" Harry asks.

"Spread your legs and come closer to me, love."

Harry blinks, then complies quickly as he spreads his legs wider and moves forward on the couch. He watches as Liam looks down at his cunt with dilated eyes. The younger lad's breath hitches when Liam leans forward and kisses it.

"Li - "

"Shh," Liam hushes him before going down on Harry.

He kisses Harry's inner thighs near his cunt and lightly nudges his nose against Harry's clit. The green-eyed lad watches without breathing, heart pounding in his chest as he feels Liam lick him finally.

Harry moans quite loudly as Liam kisses his clit, carefully sucking. But then he pulls away and glares at Harry for being too loud. Harry covers his mouth with his arm and continues to watch Liam as he dips back down to lick Harry again.

When Liam slowly pushes his tongue  _inside_  Harry, the younger lad almost loses it completely. As in, he almost cries out from pleasure and almost comes just from that. He pants and watches Liam with eyes half-closed, face buried between Harry's thighs.

"Ah...  _Li_ ," he moans as softly as he can, pushing his hips forward.

Liam's tongue keeps pushing in and pulling out of Harry as he fucked him as thoroughly as he can. Harry's pretty breathless and panting loudly, enjoying the feeling of Liam's tongue in him.  _Gosh, his tongue... It can really do wonders._

"Your t- tongue, Li," Harry whispers, then gasps when Liam suddenly grabs his hip and pushes him on his back.

Harry's now lying on his back on the couch, feeling dizzy and confused at the moment. But Liam hasn't stopped licking into him yet, continually pushing his tongue in deeper. The younger lad feels his breath escape as Liam shoves a pillow under Harry's bum for leverage.

Liam smiles as he continues to push his face deeper in Harry, tongue lapping constantly in him. Harry pants and cries out against his arm, feeling an overwhelming pressure in him from Liam's tongue.

His eyes widen suddenly as he comes, completely speechless. He feels Liam licking and sucking his cum, nudging his nose against Harry's clit as he did so.

When Liam finally pulls away after Harry whimpers and pushes him by his shoulders from his oversensitive cunt, he wipes his mouth and presses one last kiss on it. Harry finally lets himself breathe in, sucking in as much air as he could.

"Look at you, Haz... So gorgeously  _wrecked_ ," Liam says softly as he watches Harry. "Shit, Haz. How do feel?"

"... G- good, Li.  _So_  good. Holy crap - I can't even breathe properly."

Liam chuckles softly and crawls up Harry, hovering over him. "Hi."

"Hi," Harry whispers in return, looking up at Liam in a daze. "Sorry for being so loud."

"You were fine, babe; trust me. I like hearing you," Liam states softly, leaning down to rest on his elbows on either side of Harry's face. "Help me clean up?"

Harry blinks up at him, then understands what Liam means. With a pounding heart, he nods and accepts, "O- okay."

He clears his throat as Liam lowers his face closer to Harry's. The younger lad gulps and hesitantly licks Liam's nose that had some of his cum on the tip of it. He tastes himself, realizing how salty and weird it tastes...  _I don't know how Liam kept licking m-_

"I'm clean now, Haz," Liam murmurs as he rubs a hand on his own nose after Harry licks all the cum off.

"Are you - Do you want me to... help you out? Down there?" Harry asks, gesturing down Liam's body with a blush.

Liam smilea and shakes his head in response, nuzzling his face in Harry's neck. "No, it's okay. I'll be fine. I just wanted you to feel good."

"But I want to - I want  _you_ to feel good too," Harry disagrees with a burst of confidence.

"Yeah?" Liam questions, actually wanting Harry to touch him. He's been painfully hard since he watched Harry's reaction to eating him out. He wants to know what it feels like to have Harry's lips wrapped around his cock.

"Yeah," Harry replies, slowly sitting up as Liam pushes himself up and off Harry.

Thinking on the spot, Liam wants to go somewhere else to do this. Harry looks up at him hesitantly when he watches Liam get up from the couch. Liam just smiles down at him and helps Harry slide his boxers and joggers back on. He then holds his hand out to Harry and pulls him up to follow him up the stairs.

"Li, where are we going?"

"If you don't mind, to  _your_  room," Liam answers, looking back at Harry with a wink as they reach the top of the stairs.

"Why?"

"You wanted to help me, right?" When Harry nods eagerly, Liam smiles and squeezes his hand assuringly. "How about you blow me in your room then? It'd be very helpful to me."

Harry gulps and lets Liam lead him to his room, closing the door quietly behind them once they're inside. Liam turns around and crowds Harry against the door. Before Harry could ask, Liam presses his lips to Harry's, starting the kiss slow, yet drugging.

Without having to think about it, Harry kisses back and whimpers when Liam pushes forward to deepen the kiss. He feels Liam's hand wrap around his waist, pulling him closer and parting Harry's lips with his tongue.

As soon as their tongues touch, Harry moans and wrapps his arms around Liam's neck to be as close to him as he can get. Liam doesn't mind at all, sliding his other hand up from Harry's thigh to cup his bum cheek. Harry keeps his eyes shut along with Liam, just enjoying this elated feeling of finally getting kissed by his long-time crush, Liam Payne.

 _It's quite unbelievable that this is happening now_ , Harry thinks dizzily. Liam feels quite similar, wanting nothing more than to  _touch_  Harry, or have Harry touch him.

"Li... Let me help you," Harry pants out when he manages to pull away from Liam's lips, even though he doesn't want to.

"Right. Okay, yeah," Liam agrees, leaning his forehead against Harry's.

He lets out a breath and kisses Harry's lips one more time, before leading him over to Harry's bed. The curly-haired lad follows eagerly, feeling excited to finally see Liam's body more thoroughly. It's something he's dreamed of and is finally getting the opportunity to see.

Liam sits down on the edge of the bed, pulling Harry down to straddle Liam's hips. Harry gasps, but complies easily when Liam starts to kiss his lips again, passionately and sweetly.

Harry couldn't stop himself from lifting his hands up Liam's arms, feeling his taut muscles up to his hair. "Li... Want to help you."

"I'll let you, Haz. Just... get on your knees between my legs and pull down my boxers," Liam murmurs against Harry's jaw, pressing lazy kisses there. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I want to," Harry pants out, finally pulling away to get down on his knees on the floor.

He lets out a breath and slowly holds the band of Liam's boxers, pulling them down Liam's legs until they fell on the floor. Harry doesn't dare look up at Liam's cock, feeling faint from what he could now see. But Liam smiles down at him and tilts Harry's chin up to look him in the eyes.

"You can look, Hazza," he whispers, caressing Harry's cheek with his hand.

Harry just gulps and nods, bracing himself for what he's about to see. His eyes slowly drop from Liam's face, to his chest, fit abs, and finally to his cock.

 _Oh, good mercy... It's huge!_ His eyes widen as he stares at Liam's cock, noticing it's much larger than he could have ever imagined. But he doesn't want to pull away from it now. In fact, he wants to  _taste_  it now, wants to know what it feels like to have his mouth surrounding it.

"Wanna blow you," Harry says softly, entranced by the sight of Liam's cock.

" _Christ_. Go ahead then, Haz," Liam responds with a slight hitch of his breath, waiting to feel Harry's lips on his cock.

Letting out a deep breath, Harry licks his lips and leans forward to kiss the tip of Liam's cock. The older lad gasps and moves his hips forward uncontrollably. Harry smiles softly and looks up at Liam as he carefully sucks at the tip.

The brown-eyed lad moans and continues to look down at Harry, watching the younger lad slowly take him in his mouth. Harry lets his tongue lightly lap at the slit, making Liam moan and throw his head back with his eyes closed.

Harry smiles at the way he's making Liam feel, knowing he's doing this correctly. He courageously swallows more of Liam down, until he fee;s Liam hit the back of his throat.

That makes Harry gag a little, Liam feels bad and is about to pull out of Harry's mouth. But Harry makes a noise in protest and bites down lightly on Liam's cock. The older lad gasps and runs his hands through Harry's hair, pulling slightly.

"N- no biting, Haz," Liam stammers out, breath coming uneven.

Humming in response, Harry slowly bobbed his head and breathed through his nose. Liam smiled down at him proudly, feeling completely elated at Harry blowing him perfectly.

When he feels that familiar warmth of pleasure pool in his belly, Liam moans and tries to push Harry off before he comes. But Harry wouldn't have that, wanting to taste Liam  _that badly_. He wanted to blow Liam, so he wants to go through the whole experience.

"Haz - "

"No," Harry mumbled around Liam's cock, pulling back slightly to suck at the tip.

Liam moans into his arm, uncontrollably coming in Harry's mouth. Harry tries his best to swallow as much of Liam's cum as he can, but has to pull off near the end of Liam's high.

He coughs into his hand and wipes his mouth from the cum that dripping down his chin. Liam lets out a sigh of pleasure and carefully pulls Harry up to sit on his thighs, whispering praises to him for a job very well done.

"You did so well, Haz. I've never felt so good during a blowjob," Liam says softly, rubbing a hand down Harry's back.

"Good," Harry murmurs with a dazed smile, leaning his head against Liam's shoulder.

The brown-eyed lad tilts Harry's head up to kiss his lips, but Harry turns away, not wanting Liam to kiss him while his mouth tasted like cum. Liam's having none of that, because he doesn't mind how Harry's mouth tasted like with cum.

Pulling Harry's face towards his, Liam presses their lips together, licking into Harry's mouth. The curly-haired lad moans and turns his body to straddle Liam's hips again, wrapping his arms around Liam's neck.

Liam pulls away to kiss Harry's neck, sucking a love bite on his sweet spot. Harry's hips buck forward against Liam's softening cock in interest again.

"Another round, love?" Liam asks teasingly, arms running up and down Harry's waist.

"Sorry," Harry mutters, searching for Liam's lips against his.

"No problem. But maybe for another time, yeah? You look exhausted," the older lad says with a smile.

"Okay," Harry agrees, holding onto Liam desperately, scared he might just leave. "Will you - Could you stay with me? Please?"

Looking at Harry's face curiously, Liam smiles and tugs Harry closer. "Yeah. Of course I can."

"I just... I wanna make sure I'm not just dreaming of everything we've done," Harry adds hesitantly.

"Oh, it happened. I wouldn't think otherwise," Liam claims as he nuzzles his face in Harry's neck, breathing in his scent. "Come on. Let's lie down."

Harry beams and quickly gets off Liam's lap to crawl up the bed to pull the blanket back. He looks back and finds Liam staring at him as he bit his lip, making Harry blush. "Are you actually staring at my bum?"

"Can't blame me," Liam says with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Chuckling at Harry's flushed face, he pulls his boxers back on and crawls up the bed beside Harry. The younger lad shakes his head to clear it and pulls his joggers off, throwing them on the floor. Liam smiles as he watches Harry pull his shirt over his head, tossing it with his joggers before he gets under the blanket.

Liam settles in beside Harry under the covers, turning towards the still blushing lad. "Goodnight kiss?" he suggests to ease the tense atmosphere.

"Please," Harry whispers, looking in Liam's eyes, then to his lips.

"Come here," Liam prompts with a smile, pulling Harry in his arms before kissing him slowly.

Once they will themselves to pull away, Harry feels dizzy and curls up against Liam's chest. "I can't believe this happened, Li."

"Neither do I. But I'm really happy it did."

"So am I," Harry hums, pressing a light kiss to Liam's chest before he turns around.

They smile to themselves in the dark, cuddling closer together. Liam pulles Harry back against his chest by wrapping an arm around his waist and putting an arm under Harry head. Harry giggles and pushes back against Liam, grabbing his hand to intertwine their fingers with one of Harry's hands and the other with Liam's hand placed on his belly.

"Goodnight, Haz. Sweet dreams," Liam whisperes against Harry's ear.

"You too," Harry mutteres as he yawnes. "Will you stay until later this morning?"

"I'll stay until 7 in the morning. I have to make breakfast before Louis wakes up," Liam replies softly, nuzzling his face against Harry's neck.

Harry stiffens at the mention of his brother, now realizing that Louis would probably disapprove of his and Liam's  _thing_. "About Lou... What do you think he'll say about... this?  _Us_ , I mean."

"We don't have to tell him right away, if you don't want to. I don't think he'll be very happy about us now," Liam responds hesitantly.

"I just don't know how to tell him," Harry whispers as he squeezes his eyes shut.

"We'll figure it out, Haz," Liam assures him, tightening his hold on him. "We'll figure  _us_ out first, then we can tell him whenever we're ready."

"Yeah. Okay," Harry agrees, sighing in relief.

_They drift off to sleep eventually, both smiling to themselves after their first sexual encounter. Definitely no regrets whatsoever._


	3. Another Night With You (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is wired the next day and wants Liam so badly. In fact, he's willing to go all the way with Liam, but he's hoping Liam will want the same thing as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst leading up to lots of smut in the next chapter...

In the morning, Harry blinks his eyes open at the light coming through the curtains. Then he smilea at the memory of last night, shivering.  _Liam's hands, Liam's lips, Liam's tongue... Oh gosh. I'm getting turned on already_ , he thinks to himself with a chuckle.

But then Harry notices that he can't feel Liam's arms around him anymore. He starts panicking, thinking that maybe last night didn't actually happen.

He quickly turns around in his bed and feels around the side Liam slept in. When he feels something crinkle under his wandering hand, he pauses and raises his head to look at it.

It was a piece of paper that had words written on it. He rubs his eyes and puts the paper in front of his face to see it clearly.

_**Morning Haz!** _

_**You're probably wondering why I'm not still in bed with you; no matter how much I want to be. But I had to make breakfast this morning, remember? Come down to the kitchen when you're awake and hungry... I'll feed you breakfast ;)** _

_**By the way, I had an amazing time last night. I'm not gonna forget that for sure; not that I want to.** _

_**I hope I can have another night with you... Hopefully to do more ;)** _

**_(You look adorable when you sleep)._ **

_**\- Liam x** _

Harry blushes and can't help but smile, holding the paper to his chest. Totally swooning over a silly note, he closes his eyes briefly to think about last night again.  _I'd definitely want another night with you too, Li_ , he thinks hazily.

Opening his eyes again with a bright smile, Harry throws his blanket off and tugs on his joggers from last night. That brings another memory of last night yet again. Harry sighs happily as he slips a shirt on and walks to the bathroom.

He looks at his reflection and decides to fix his hair before going downstairs. It looks like a bird's nest, all messy and continually falling on his face.

Once he finishes, he quickly walks out his room, closing the door behind him. Harry walks down the hall, surprised to see Louis walking towards him. He smiles and greets him brightly.

"Oh. Hey, Harry! I was just about to wake you up," Louis says in greeting.

"I was hungry after waking up," Harry informs him shyly.

"Great! Liam just finished cooking breakfast and I'm starving. Let's go eat!"

Harry blushes at the mention of Liam's name as Louis turns around, so he follows his brother. He feels giddy to see Liam this morning, already missing him from last night.

"Harry's awake, so we can eat now, Payno!" Louis exclaims excitedly.

"Alright. Just take a seat and get your own food. The table's already set," Liam calls back as he walks in the dining room from the kitchen with cups. "Morning, Haz. Sleep well?"

"Y- yeah," Harry replies, looking down with a smile as he blushes. "You?"

Liam hums and places the cups on the table, waiting for Harry to look up. "Of course. Best sleep I've had in a while, to be honest."

"Really?" the youngest lad asks in disbelief, making Louis snort.

"Whatever you did last night, Payno, we don't need to know. Spare me and my younger brother from details of your 'naughty night excursions'," Louis interjects as he takes a seat at the table.

"Pfft. Like I'd give you 'details', Lou," Liam says playfully, looking at Harry as he says it.

Then Liam winks at Harry, taking a seat next to Louis. Harry's breath hitches and he has to pinch his side to make himself move to the table and sit across from Liam and on Louis' other side.

Once he sits down and they start eating, passing plates around to fill their plates. Liam fills their cups with juice or coffee, walking behind Harry as he does so. He brushes a hand down Harry's back nonchalantly as he walks by, making the youngest lad shiver slightly from the sudden contact.

After Liam sits back down on his chair, he eats and looks up at Harry the whole time. Harry coughs in his hand and blushes as he chews the food already in his mouth He accidentally kicks his foot forward, hitting at someone's foot. Harry just doesn't know who he'd be more nervous about kicking: Liam or Louis. But probably Liam.  _Please don't be Liam!_

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!" he apologizes quickly.

"No problem," Liam responds, as Louis asks, "What'd you do?"

"I incidentally kicked...  _Liam_ , I guess," Harry says, blushing from embarrassment and takes a sip from his cup of orange juice.

Louis furrows his brows as he asks, "What? Like, you're playing 'footsy' with him?"

"I - No! That's not what I was doing," Harry denies with wide eyes.

He sees Liam smirk as he chews a mouthful of food, looking at Harry smugly. "Again, not a problem, Haz."

"You lads are so weird," Louis comments with a snort.

"Lou, what did you want me to buy for Hazza's party tonight?" Liam asks suddenly, taking a sip of his cup of coffee.

"My - my party  _tonight_?" Harry questions, gaping at Liam first, then at Louis. "I thought you were kidding about that yesterday! I - I don't  _want_  a party!"

Liam reaches over the table and pats Harry's hand casually. "It'll be fun, Haz. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah! There will be guys and girls, mostly guys though, since I know what you prefer  _down there_ ," Louis adds with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Harry groans and covers his face from embarrassment again. "Lou!"

"Oh, hush. Liam already knows what you prefer," Louis waves off his protest. "Niall and Zayn will be there too, so you'll already know more than me and Liam. It'll be fun. I'll even let you finally lose your virginity to a lucky bloke tonight."

This time, Liam chokes on his drink and coughs into his arm. Harry flushes even more, leaning his forehead against the table and hitting it lightly. Louis stands up and rubs Liam's back, asking if he's okay. Liam waves him off and looks at Harry with stern eyes, as if challenging him to lose his virginity to anyone else  _but_  Liam.

Harry feels hot all over, squirming in his chair and forces himself to look away from Liam.  _I wouldn't even want to do 'it' with anyone else_ , he thnks honestly.

"Geez. I just say something I was hoping for my own brother and now you're both speechless," Louis states with a shake of his head.

"Lou, please stop embarrassing me," Harry begs desperately, looking down at his food as he eats.

The eldest lad scoffs and dramatically tosses his 'invisible long hair' over his shoulder. "Wasn't embarrassing, bro. I just want you to enjoy your time living here with us. Isn't that right, Payno?"

"Of course, Tommo. Whatever makes Harry happy to stay here with us," Liam says brightly, winking at Harry after Louis gets up to put his dishes in the kitchen sink.

"Li! Louis might catch you doing...  _that_!" Harry scolds him when Liam gets up from his chair to kiss Harry quickly.

When Liam just ignores him and continues to kiss his way down Harry's neck, the younger lad moans softly and closes his eyes. Liam smiles and then pulls back, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's temple before messing up his hair with a chuckle.

"I know you like it," Liam murmurs seductively against Harry's ear.

As Harry shivers in reaction to Liam's close proximity to him, Louis walks back in the dining room. Liam has already pulled away, smiling at Louis brightly.

"Just about to bring Hazza's dishes to the kitchen sink," he says.

"Okay. Well, I have to go to work in... an hour, so I'm gonna get ready to go," Louis lets them know as he pats Liam's shoulder and Harry's head, passing by. "I'll see you lads tonight. Haz, you're gonna enjoy tonight; I guarantee."

"See ya," Liam waves at him and grabs Harry's used dishes.

The eldest lad waves and walks up the stairs just as Harry gets up to help Liam with the dishes. Liam is already starting to wash them, looking up to smirk at Harry. The younger lad glares at him as he leans against the counter beside Liam, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're despicable," Harry snaps at him.

"Is that right?" Liam questions as he rinses the soaped dishes. "But you weren't complaining last night or when I was just kissing your neck."

"Li, you know what I mean! You can't just do  _that_  when Lou can walk in and  _see_  us," Harry argues furiously.

Humming as if he really understands Harry's point, Liam finishes with the dishes and turned towards Harry. The younger lad gasps as Liam suddenly pins him back against the counter, his hands on either side of Harry's waist.

"What was it you were saying? You don't want me doing this?" Liam asks as he kisses Harry's neck, sucking lightly.

"L- Li," Harry whimpers, gripping onto the counter behind him to ground himself.

"Just tell me to 'stop' and I'll stop," the other mumbles.

Harry's knees buckles and he would have fallen on the ground if Liam didn't suddenly grind forward to trap Harry against the counter. His breath escapes him, feeling lightheaded from what Liam is doing to him.

No matter how risky this was, since Louis could walk in on them at any second, he couldn't muster enough guts to actually  _stop_  Liam from what he was doing.  _It felt too good to stop..._

He can't help but let his eyes flutter close, just letting Liam touch him however he wants. Harry is definitely not complaining right now.

But then Liam hears footsteps coming towards the kitchen, so he pulls away from Harry. The curly-haired lad opens his eyes and blinks in confusion at the sudden empty space in front of him. He looks to Liam, about to ask why he pulled away, but then Liam nods at the kitchen entrance, where Louis is just walking in.

Harry understands and watches as Liam opens the fridge to pull out a water bottle. Louis bounces in and puts an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"You gonna be okay staying here with Liam to help set up for you party tonight?" he asks.

"Doesn't Liam have work today as well?" Harry questions, blinking at them.

"Nah. I took a week off to keep you company, Haz. We can set up for the party all day; just the two of us," Liam replies too brightly, a strange twinkle in his eyes.

_Great..._

 

_~~~_

 

Surprisingly, Liam doesn't try anything on Harry all day. Harry keeps glancing at Liam, trying to figure out what Liam is really up to. But the older lad just smiles and instructs Harry where to put some decorations.

Of course, the younger lad obeys and helps Liam out as much as possible, even though he's still against this party. Harry just wants to know why Liam is so focused on setting up. But to be  _completely_  honest, Harry wants Liam to focus on  _him_.

"Uh, Li?"

"Hmm? Something wrong? Do you think that sign should go  _here_  instead?" Liam asks in return.

"Oh, no. It looks fine there," Harry replies.

Liam smiles and says, "Yeah. Thanks, Haz. Oh! Could you prepare a bowl of crisps in the kitchen? Any crisps you want to open."

"Alright," Harry responds hesitantly, tilting his head to the side before complying.

"Thanks again, Haz! This party's gonna be really fun," he hears Liam exclaim excitedly.

The duo continue to set up around the living room, finishing just after lunch. They decide to watch a film to pass time, sitting close together on the same couch. Harry feels tense during the whole movie, being  _so_  close to Liam, yet not touching like they did last night or earlier.

"You alright, Haz?" Liam asks, holding back a smirk at Harry's jitteriness.

"Shut up. You know why," the younger lad snaps, crossing his legs. He can feel himself getting  _wetter_  down there, trying not to be obvious with how much he wants Liam to  _touch_   him.

"Do I?" Liam teases, looking back at the TV to watch the movie.

Harry growls and suddenly climbs in Liam's lap, straddling his hips. The older lad smirks and keeps his hands on the couch, not touching Harry on purpose.

But the green-eyed lad sneers and grinds down on Liam's cock. Liam groans and finally holds onto Harry's hips, eyes half closed. He wants to  _ruin_   Harry so bad right now, but he has to control himself.

Liam knows that he can't do that here and now. Louis would be home really soon, so he has to wait until tonight. Since Louis said he was willing to let Harry lose his virginity at this party tonight, Liam is determined for him to be Harry's first.  _No one else is allowed to touch Harry like I do_ , he thinks confidently.

"Haz... Hazza," Liam mumbles against Harry lips when the younger lad starts kissing him hungrily.

"Mmm," Harry hums happily, letting Liam lick into his mouth.

"Haz, we can't do this now," the brown-eyed lad breathes when he manages to pull away from Harry's neediness.

A groan of frustration comes from the younger lad, whining at Liam for not letting Harry kiss him. He sighs and gives up, looking at Liam with a pout. The older lad averts his eyes purposely in order for him not to fall for it.

"Why, Li? I thought  _you_ wanted to be the one that I finally lose my virginity to?" Harry teases, then nuzzles his face into Liam's neck.

"Y- yeah, I do. Like, _fuck_  I want to ruin you," Liam stammers out.

Harry grins into his neck, pecking Liam's birthmark and slightly nibbling on it. "I've always wondered what it would feel like to be 'ruined' by  _you_."

By now, Liam is painfully  _hard_ , wanting Harry more than he already did. The curly-haired lad smirks as he feels Liam's hard-on through his joggers. He grinds down again, much to Liam's dismay, and tugs at the hem of Liam's shirt.

"Come on, Haz. Don't be like this. Louis could come home any second now," Liam hisses at him.

"But I  _want_   you to ruin me," Harry whines, continually grinding down on Liam. "Li, I want you. I'm so  _wet_   right now. Wanna feel?"

"Shit, Haz. You're begging for me to touch you there, yeah?" Liam coaxes as he eyes Harry hungrily.

The need to  _feel_   Harry's 'heat' around his finger and tongue again is driving Liam mad. He really wants to ruin his best mate's brother and he doesn't know how he can contain himself any longer. And Harry is definitely  _not_ helping him now.

"I- I can't, Haz," he croaks out, sliding his hands up and down Harry's side as he grinds down on him again.

"But I want you to," Harry complains with a pout.

"Trust me, babe. I  _want_   to as well. I wanna ruin you more than  _anything_   right now. But what if Louis gets back and catches us? He'll never forgive me," Liam tries to compromise with Harry desperately. "But I'll ruin you tonight, if you want. Only if you want me to, I'll make you feel so good that you'll never forget it."

Harry moans and suddenly comes into his boxers, gasping for air as he continues to grind against Liam's hard-on to ride his sudden orgasm out. Liam swears and holds Harry's hips tighter, helping him out.

The younger lad lays his head on Liam's shoulder, biting at it lightly as he finally breathes after that orgasm. Liam whispers sweet nothings in his ear, rubbing a hand down Harry's back and the other in Harry's hair.

"You okay?" Liam asks softly.

"Never been better," Harry replies with a dazed smile.

"Tonight, in your room, I'll change that," the older lad whispers in his ear, kissing Harry's lips lightly.

"Can't wait." Harry smiles and snuggles into Liam's arms.

 

~~~

 

The party is definitely louder and more crowded than Harry expected.  _Like, how much people did Louis invite just to 'celebrate Harry's stay at their house'?_

Harry shakes his head to clear it and puts his cup down on the dining table. He smiles politely and shyly at people who greets him and 'welcoms' him to his new home. Some lads even went up to him and he's pretty sure they were hitting on him.

He's never had this much 'courters', which overwhelmed him. But none of them were good enough for Harry; none of them even  _mattered_ to him. He knows for sure that  _Liam_   is the only one he wants; the only one he'll ever allow to touch him.

"... So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night," asks a guy that Harry was just walking by and was now stuck talking to him.

"Uh, what?" Harry questions. "Go out with  _you_?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" the bloke demands, getting closer to Harry.

Luckily, he's pulled back from Harry and Liam is now standing in front of the curly-haired lad. He glares at the bloke, wanting to punch the living shit out of him. But he contains himself for Harry's sake.

"Hey, man! What's your problem?" the bloke counters.

" _You_.  I want you to stay away from Harry," Liam growls, turning Harry on uncontrollably.

Harry smiles at Liam's possessiveness, pulling him away from that creep and to the common bathroom upstairs. The older lad follows obediently, even though he wants to punch that bloke's face. Once they reach the washroom, Harry locks the door behind them and hops on the counter. He spreads his legs apart for Liam to step in between them.

"Li, hey. Look at me," Harry says, cupping Liam's face in his hands.

"Hey," Liam whispers, smiling and kissing Harry's wrist. "Sorry about what just happened."

"It's okay. I'm fine. I wasn't gonna say 'yes' to him anyway," Harry dismisses Liam's apology.

Liam hums at that and looks up into Harry's eyes. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. I only want  _you_ ," Harry admits softly. "I've told you that many times before. And it's not gonna change."

"It better not," Liam says possessively, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and tilts his head up to kiss Harry passionately. "You're  _mine_ , Hazza. Only mine."

"Y- yes, Li. I'm all yours," Harry mumbles against Liam's lips.

A moan escapes his lips when Liam pulls him closer from on top of the counter. Harry grinds against Liam, wanting to explore his body more. Or wanting Liam to explore  _his_ body. It doesn't really matter to him.

"Li, let's go to my room already," Harry breathes, scratching at Liam's back desperately.

"Okay. Yeah. Let's - let's go," Liam murmurs, pulling away.

Without another word, Liam carries Harry in his arms, making the younger lad gasp in surprise. Harry giggles as Liam sticks his head out the door to check for anyone upstairs. When Liam sees no one, he quickly makes his way to Harry's room and locks the door behind them.

Little do they know that someone sees them together before entering Harry's room...


	4. Another Night With You (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Harry go all the way tonight, for the very first time. Especially for Harry, marking this a dream come true for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIRRY SMUT! Lots of it in this chapter!

As soon as Liam closed and locked the door behind them, he kissed Harry hungrily and laid him on the bed. The curly-haired lad moaned and thrusted his hips up, connecting them with Liam's.

"Clothes off first, Haz," Liam panted, pulling away to strip Harry.

Of course the green-eyed lad complied, sitting up and lifting his hips to help Liam strip him. Once the older lad finished but left Harry's boxers on, he kissed Harry and ran his hands up Harry's abs to his chest.

"Li... Take your clothes off too," Harry whined, moaning as Liam sucked on his nipple.

"Okay," was all Liam said, before pulling away and sitting between Harry's legs. He smirked and decided to tease Harry, slowly stripping his clothes off.

Harry groaned and sat up, clawing at Liam's clothes to speed up the process. When Liam was only in his boxers, Harry licked his lips and just stared at Liam's  _mostly_   naked body. He took in every hard, firm muscle, hesitantly running his hands down Liam's chest to his taut abs.

"Mmm... So fit, Li," he admired softly.

"I only work out everyday." Liam smiled as he just watched and let Harry touch him, exploring his body.

"Can - can I... ?"

Liam nodded and sighed as Harry crawled on his lap to straddle him. Harry whimpered at being able to  _touch_   Liam like this; the way he's always wanted to. But he wanted to  _taste_   Liam's body as well.  _Hopefully Liam won't mind if I do..._

He leaned forward and started kissing Liam's chest, mouthing at it. As soon as he dared himself to start licking Liam, the brown-eyed lad moaned and locked Harry within his arms. Not that Harry minded, of course. What he would  _give_   to stay in Liam's arms.

Continuing to explore Liam's body with his mouth, Harry licked at Liam's collarbone before going lower. The older lad smiled and let Harry taste his way down Liam's body until he reached the top of Liam's boxers. That's when Harry stopped and tugged at it, wanting it off.

Liam chuckled and pulled Harry back up to say, "Patience, babe. Let  _me_   explore your body now, okay?"

"O- okay," Harry agreed eagerly, lying back on his bed, legs spread for Liam already.

"Christ, Haz. You already  _look_   ruined, and I haven't even f***ed you yet," Liam whispered, looking at every part of the other's body. His gaze made Harry quite uncomfortable, trying to cover himself up.

But Liam growled and possessively pushed Harry's hands attempting to cover himself and dipped his head down to start kissing Harry's neck. The younger lad moaned and tilted his head back to expose more of his neck, uncontrollably thrusting up. Liam's hands explored Harry's body, making the other lad whimper and shiver.

The kisses Liam placed on Harry became lower and he started sucking to leave love bites. Harry moaned and thrashed around a bit as Liam bit at his hips.

"Li...  _Please_ ," Harry begged breathlessly.

Liam hummed and bit the hem of Harry's boxers to tug them down. Harry's breath hitched as he watched Liam pull them down, both their eyes locked together. Once his boxers were fully off, Harry was aware that  _he_ was the only one naked now, making him uncomfortable again.

He wanted Liam to be naked  _with_ him so they can start this. Harry wanted this so badly, the thought of finally losing his virginity to  _Liam_   already makes him close to cumming. So, to his surprise, Liam nuzzled his face between his thighs and kissed them.

"You're already soaked, babe. Wanna feel you around me like this," Liam whispered, shockingly kissing Harry's cunt.

Bucking his hips as he panted, Harry watched as Liam looked up at him with lustful eyes. That made Harry moan and drop his head back on his pillow. He was making it so  _obvious_   that he wanted to get ruined by this beautiful man, but he could care less.

He knew for sure he wanted this, so screw every doubt he had, and everything else at that. Harry just wanted to enjoy this moment with  _his_   Liam. If he could even think of Liam as  _his_   yet. He hoped so, nonetheless.

"I'm gonna prep you first, okay? Fingers or tongue?" asked the older lad, still looking up at Harry.

 _Holy motherf***er_.  _He WILL be the death of me. But I definitely don't mind if this is how I go. Totally worth it_ , Harry thought in a haze. He had to make his breathing even before responding, slowly blinking his eyes open and looking down.  _Yeah. Definitely wouldn't mind dying from this_ , he continued to think to himself as he stared back at Liam's dilated eyes.

"A- anything you want. Either one; doesn't matter. As long as it's  _you_ , I'll like it," he managed to say finally.

"Jesus, Haz. You're dripping cum right now. Wanna eat you out so bad," Liam muttered lustfully. "How about I finger f*** you, then eat you out? Sound good?"

Thrusting his hips towards Liam's face, Harry moaned and breathed out, " _Please_ , Li. I want that too."

"Okay. Good. Be as loud as you want, but don't shout my name, in case Louis overhears us. But feel free to shout out anything else you want to call me," Liam concluded, before finally sliding a finger in Harry slowly.

Harry gasped at the slow intrusion, whimpering as he lost it already and came on Liam's finger. He'd almost forgotten how good it felt to have Liam's finger in him. He was caught by enough surprise to make him cum embarrassingly quick.

"I - I'm sorry, Li! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cum just like tha- "

"Hush. That was hot, babe. So sexy, Haz. You came from just my finger;  _one_ finger. F***, Haz. You'll be the death of me," Liam interrupted.

"Felt... good," Harry managed to breathe out, avoiding Liam's eyes.

Liam pulled his finger out and squeezed Harry's knee to make him look down at him. "Hey. Babe, don't be embarrassed. It was hot. Turned me on even more."

"... Really?" Harry asked, looking into Liam's warm eyes. "But I came so quickly. How lame was that?"

"It wasn't. How are you feeling? Can I try again, or are you too sensitive?"

"Do it again. I'll try not to cum that fast again," Harry assured Liam determinedly. "I just... kinda forgot how good it feels to have any part of you in me. Fingers or tongue; doesn't matter."

Blushing at his admittance, Harry looked up at the ceiling in embarrassment. Liam smiled and pecked Harry's cunt teasingly, making the younger lad jump slightly.

"Don't worry. If you let me, you'll get used to having absolutely any part of me you want  _in_   your little cunt," Liam said gruffly, sending a shiver up Harry's spine. "Even my cock. Only if you'll let me, that is."

Harry moaned loudly and thrusted his hips towards Liam again, wanting sex  _so bad_. "I want that. I want all of you in me, Li."

"Whatever you want, babe. Now, I'm gonna finger you again. Ready?"

As a response, Harry eagerly lifted his hips up a bit and spread his legs wider. Liam was gladly finding out how flexible Harry was, hoping to use that to his advantage someday. Whenever Harry was ready, of course.

Sliding two fingers into Harry's cunt this time, Harry let out as shaky breath and tried to even out his breathing, before nodding at Liam to move them. The older lad smiled and slowly pulling his fingers out, then back in slowly as he felt Harry's heat surround them wetly.

The pleasure Harry felt from that had him crying out, arching his back up and back down on the bed. Liam cursed under his breath at the sight and continued to slowly finger f*** Harry, enjoying the sound of Harry panting.

Without asking, Liam slid in another finger and started f***ing his fingers into Harry faster. The younger lad panted and grabbed at the sheets, gasping for breath as how  _good_   this felt; no matter how breathless he was. There was definitely no feeling like this, and he hoped to feel  _more_. So much more. _  
_

"Alright... Th- that's good enough, I believe," Liam whispered huskily and pulled his fingers out of Harry.

Looking at his fingers gleam with Harry's cum, Liam glanced up at Harry, who was watching with dilated eyes. With a smile, Liam put his fingers in his mouth and sucked it clean.

Harry whimpered at the sight and spread his legs wider, wanting  _more_. Always wanting more from Liam.

"Wanna taste you. Wanna eat you out, yeah? Gonna cum for me again while I do that?" asked Liam.

"Yeah. Yeah, I wanna cum for you again," Harry panted, swaying his hips up.

Liam smiled and asked for a pillow, which Harry gave immediately. At his eagerness, Harry already had his hips lifted and dropped it on the pillow Liam placed beneath him. The brown-eyed lad ran his hands behind Harry's thighs, pulling his legs over Liam's shoulders to trap his head.

"If you want me to stop when it gets too much, just squeeze your legs together, okay?"

"Okay. Just, please lick me," Harry agreed breathlessly.

"My pleasure," was all Liam said before he dipped his head and kissed Harry's very cum-slicked cunt.

Nudging his nose against Harry's clit, then kissing it, before Liam sucked and poked his tongue in between the lips. Harry moaned and reached down to tangle his fingers in Liam's hair, tugging at it slightly when Liam pushed his tongue in even more.

The older lad could taste Harry's cum that continually dripped out, making it easier to slide his tongue in. He licked in slowly, nudging his nose on Harry's clit to make him cry out.

Eventually, Liam wanted to lick further into Harry, so he tilted his head at angle. He pushed his tongue in deeper, consistently licking at what he could reach inside Harry's vagina now. This drove Harry mad, thrashing over Liam and panting out Liam's name softly, knowing he couldn't just cry out Liam's name in case Louis would overhear them. And he really didn't want anyone to stop them right now. It felt too _perfect_ to stop.

Harry moaned loudly as he came for the second time that night, legs shaking around Liam's head. He had wrapped them around the other's head to help Liam go in as deep as he could taste. And Harry was grateful he helped Liam with that, slowly thrusting his hips towards Liam's face in order to ride out his orgasm.

Liam eagerly licked Harry's cum until he was pretty  _dry_   inside and sensitive. Harry gasped and squeezed Liam's head between his legs to get Liam to stop licking in his vagina.

"Tasted delicious, babe. Never tasted anything as good as you," Liam whispered.

After pulling away, he crawled up Harry's body from between his still spread legs to whisper sweet things in his ear. Harry whimpered and wrapped his arms around Liam's neck, never wanting him to leave. Especially after _that_ orgasm.

"You okay, Haz?"

"Mhm... Li, you're the best at eating me out," Harry breathed out, nipping at Liam's neck. "Only you."

Smiling at Harry's compliment, Liam kissed Harry slowly and passionately. The curly-haired lad could taste himself from Liam's mouth, making him lick into it. Liam let Harry lick his mouth clean, keeping his mouth open as Harry hungrily licked his own cum from Liam's mouth.

He even pulled away to lick his cum on Liam's face to clean him up. Liam encouraged him, running his hands up and down Harry's long, naked torso. He touched every part of Harry he could.

When he felt Harry thrust up, Liam nearly lost it with out hard he'd been since the beginning of this night.

"You sure you still wanna have sex with me? You already came twice, Haz."

"Don't care. Want you in me. All of you, your cock. I wanna feel your cock in me. Want you to f*** me, Li. Please f*** me," Harry begged, looking up at Liam desperately.

"God, yeah. Let's do this," Liam moaned and let Harry pull his soiled boxers down with his feet.

Harry spread his legs and let Liam raise them up so they were bent at an angle. He kept watching as Liam looked back into his eyes and smiled lovingly, carressing Harry's cheek with his hand. Harry choked up and his eyes watered at how intimate this moment really was. He was so happy he wasn't doing this with anyone else.

"Shh. Don't cry, babe. Let me know when you're ready and I'll start slowly," Liam whispered, lips brushing against Harry's as he spoke.

"I - I'm ready. I want you in me, Li. Please," Harry begged softly, eyes getting blurry with tears.

Liam nodded and positioned himself as he grabbed his cock, placing it in front of Harry's cum-slicked cunt. He looked down and lightly rubbed the tip of his cock around Harry's cum dripping out of his cunt.

Whimpering from want and pleasure, Harry wrapped his arms around Liam's neck and pulled him down for a heated kiss. Liam smiled and kissed back as a way to distract Harry from the initital pain of sex for the very first time.

No matter how much he didn't want to hurt Harry, he knew this would hurt in the beginning. He slowly pushed his cock in between the lips of Harry's cunt, making Harry moan from pleasure.

Lifting his hands to intertwine them with Harry's by the younger lad's head on the pillow, Liam continued to slowly push in until Harry was fully surrounding his cock. He watched as Harry closed his eyes and bit his lip below him, tears escaping the corner of his eyes.

"Don't cry, love. I know it hurts at first, but I'll make you feel so good you'll forget the pain soon enough," Liam whispered as he kissed Harry's tears from his cheeks.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and searched for Liam's lips to distract himself from the pain. Liam eagerly kissed him and squeezed their intertwined fingers to let Harry know that he was gonna start moving now.

Feeling Harry clench around his cock made Liam pull away from the kiss to pant out so he wouldn't cum already. Harry whined and kissed at Liam's jaw, wanting his lips again.

Once Liam got more control over himself, he kissed Harry passionately and started moving his hips. He pushed in slightly and pulled out, making Harry panic that Liam was stopping when they just started. But Liam hushed him and pushed back in Harry deliciously slow, making them both moan from pleasure. Harry was enjoying sex already, wanting to feel Liam pull out and push back into him again and again and _again_. He wanted this to last for as long as possible. He wanted Liam to claim him as his, and not anyone else's.

"More," Harry begged, pulling his hands from Liam's to tangle them in the older lad's hair.

Liam nodded and pulled out before he pushed back in harder, making Harry moan and tug at Liam's hair harder. He even wrapped his bent legs around Liam's waist to get closer.

The older lad had a better angle now, holding himself up with the side of his arms flat on the bed for leverage. He wrapped and arm around Harry's back to pull him impossibly closer as he continued to pull out and push back in harder and harder.

Harry moaned loudly, letting go of Liam's hair to scratch at the older lad's back. "Faster, Li. Please."

"Was just about to," Liam mumbled against Harry's lips as he gave them a peck.

"Ah! Lia- Mmm," Harry was cut off when Liam smashed their lips together to keep him quiet.

As much as Liam was enjoying having sex with Harry, he didn't want Louis to overhear them and stop this as it was already happening. He was feeling elated, all because of Harry, and he was so determined to finish this off perfectly, since it was Harry's first time. Also, the fact that Liam had never had sex as  _amazing_ as this before, he wanted to make sure Harry and himself would never forget this moment.  _Screw everything else_ , he thought determinedly.

Crying out from the strong pleasure he felt, Harry moaned into Liam's mouth and thrusted his hips up to meet Liam's. It felt so perfect and blissful, Harry wanted it to last forever. Unfortunately, he was feeling that now familiar warmth of pleasure build in his belly.

"Li - Ah... I- I'm close," he whispered, clawing at Liam's back. "Wanna cum with you."

"Holy cra- Yeah. Let's do that," Liam hissed, pulling Harry even closer and thrusting in as hard as he could a few more times.

After five thrusts, Harry choked on a sob as he moaned out in pure bliss, cumming around Liam's cock and covering it with himself. Liam moaned and came at the same time, freezing his movements and shivering as he released his biggest load  _ever_ into Harry. He's never felt so good and blissed out like this, knowing it had to do with the fact that he'd never had sex with Harry before.

And boy, did he regret not doing this _sooner_.

Harry was panting at Liam's neck, trying to catch his breath at the best orgasm he's ever had, and it was all thanks to having sex with Liam. The older lad breathed out on Harry's chest, giving it a peck before pulling away to look down at Harry's flushed, yet still beautiful face.

"You okay?" 

"Hell, yeah. _Best sex ever_ ," Harry declared, reaching up to kiss him on the lips. 

"You mean 'best  _first_   _time_ sex ever'," Liam corrected, smiling down at Harry as he pushed his curls away from his sweaty forehead. "I hope there'll be more sometime soon."

Snorting and lightly pushing at Liam's shoulder, Harry said, "I'd like the next time to be tomorrow, then. Can you promise me that, Li?"

"Of course. As long as you're not still sore tomorrow," Liam replied, making a move to pull out of Harry carefully. But Harry wouldn't have that, tightening his arms around Liam's neck. "Harry, I'm gonna have to pull out eventua- "

"No! Please stay," Harry interrupted desperately. "I don't want you to leave me alone tonight."

"I wasn't planning on it anyway. I was just gonna pull out so we'll be more comfortable to sleep. Aren't you exhausted? You came  _three_ times tonight."

But Harry just shook his head and buried his face in Liam's neck. "I'm fine. I like the feeling of you still in me. I feel so  _full_ and good. Wanna feel like this forever. Wanna get used to the feeling."

"You'll thank me tomorrow for this," Liam muttered with a sigh, finally managing to pull out.

Even though Harry whined and tried to force Liam back in, the brown-eyed lad shook his head and laid down beside the younger lad. He pulled Harry in his arms, tucking him into his side. At that, Harry sighed happily and nuzzled his face on Liam's shoulder, smelling his scent and the stench of sex around the room. Not that he minded anyway. It was something he could get used to, Harry supposed.

"Night, Li," he whispered, kissing Liam's shoulder.

"Night, Haz," Liam said softly with a smile, kissing Harry's forehead, before deciding to give Harry a goodnight kiss.

A very good decision on his part.


	5. You & I Tonight (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam wakes up to Harry blowing him, which encourages him to do more to Harry that morning. However, they get interrupted when Louis calls Liam to make breakfast. 
> 
> Niall and Zayn stayed over after the party last night, which leads to a serious conversation between on of them and Liam.
> 
> Liam and Harry wait patiently for day to turn to night so they can have more alone time when Louis stays over at Eleanor's house for the evening.
> 
> And 'alone time' meaning more sex!

When Harry wakes up this time, he feels something hard and solid that his head is lying on. He blinks sleep away from his eyes and turns his head to see Liam still sleeping peacefully, mouth gaping open slightly.

He thought Liam couldn't be any cuter than now, but then again, Liam is always cute. Well, more than cute, really. Very sexy for sure.

Sighing happily, Harry traced his finger up and down Liam's abs, fascinated by how taut and firm it was. Then he remembered that they were both naked, hesitantly tracing his finger lower and under the blanket over both of them.

Moaning softly, he pushed the blanket off and looked at Liam's hard cock, clearly needing release. He bit his lip and thought of his options as to how he could deal with that.

Harry closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, deciding to sit up and crawl between Liam's legs. He was about to give his Liam a blowjob in the morning, hoping to wake him up and make him feel good. Just like last night.

As he sat down between Liam's legs, Harry groaned and realized how sore he felt  _down there_. That set off amazing and unforgettable memories of last night with Liam...  _God. His cock was so big and he was so good at f***ing me. I loved every second of it_ , he thought with a shiver.

"Okay. Ignore the pain and do this properly," he scolded himself, shaking his head to focus.

He cleared his throat and bent down to place a soft kiss on the tip of Liam's cock. He heard the older lad moan and watched as Liam rolled his head to the side, still sleeping. Harry sighed and started licking at the other's cock, sucking the tip into his mouth. He bobbed his head slightly, looking up at Liam and watching as he moaned louder, bunching the sheets into his hands unconsciously.

"Haz..." he moaned out, making Harry moan around his cock.

Determined to make Liam cum in his mouth proudly this morning, he sucked more of Liam into his mouth and licked the underside. He felt Liam shiver above him, letting him know he was doing a good job. Liam was clearly enjoying it in his sleep, moaning as his eyes fluttered and he thrusted his hips up into Harry's warm and wet mouth.

The younger of the two smiled around Liam's cock and tried to suck as much of Liam's 10-inch cock inside his mouth. He gagged a bit when the tip hit the back of his throat and wrapped one hand around the part he couldn't take in. Liam moaned even louder then, his eyes fluttering in his sleep from arousal.

Just then, Liam realized how  _real_  this was feeling to him. He couldn't just be having a wet dream, right?

He blinked his eyes open and looked around the room, confused as to what was going on. Then he felt a continuous tug on his cock, in something warm and wet. Liam flicked his eyes downward and saw Harry looking absolutely gorgeous as he sucked on Liam.

"Gosh, Haz," the older lad moaned, panting as Harry hollowed his cheeks and sucked him in.

"Mmm," Harry hummed around his cock, creating vibrations around it.

Liam hissed and rolled his head back, letting the pleasure of having Harry's warm mouth surrounding him take over. There's no better way to wake up than getting a blowjob. Well, of course morning sex was even better, but Harry was probably sore after last night.

 _Speaking of_... He glanced down at Harry and gently tugged him off his cock. The younger lad whined and tried to suck Liam's cock back in, but Liam pulled him up his body.

"Christ, babe. You want my cock that badly?" Liam asked huskily, smiling up at Harry.

"Yeah. I - I like tasting you," Harry replied, face pink and pupils dilated.

"How do you feel? Are you sore?"

"A bit. But not as much as I thou- " Harry gasped as Liam flipped them over so  _he_  was on top of Harry now.

Liam smiled down at him and kissed his lips passionately, sliding his tongue in easily and licking into the other's mouth. Harry moaned and let his hands roam down Liam's back, tracing the curves and sharp edges of tough muscles with his fingers. He shivered as Liam's hands caressed his waist, pulling him closer and letting their crotches touch.

Then Liam's other hand dipped down and went in between Harry's legs to spread them apart so he could lie between them properly. Harry complied and gasped as Liam's finger circled around his cunt.

"What are you - Oh..."

The brown-eyed lad smirked and kissed his way down Harry's body, sliding his hands down and under Harry's thighs. The younger lad whimpered and parted his legs wider as Liam placed them over his own shoulders.

Harry's lower half lifted off the bed at an odd angle, Liam's face now that much closer to his cunt. He whimpered and pushed his hips up as Liam kissed it, carefully nudging his nose in between the folds. Harry cried out into his arm, biting down when Liam's tongue licked around the lip of his cunt, simply tasting Harry's cum leaking out.

"You're already wet for me, babe," Liam observed with a smile. "Still sore?"

"N- no, Li. Want you anyway. J- just plea- Ah," Harry moaned out desperately as Liam's tongue pushed in.

He wasn't gonna lie when he felt the pain of that intrusion from being sore still, but Liam made it seem like it wasn't there. Instead, pleasure filled his body, making him moan and thrust his hips up towards Liam's face. The older lad pushed his tongue in deeper and licked inside Harry, enjoying the taste of Harry's cum and slightly his own from last night.

Holding onto Harry's hips as they started shaking, Liam tilted his own head at a better angle and continued to eat Harry out. That drove the other lad wild, making him gasp, pant, and thrash around the bed uncontrollably.

"A- ah... Li," Harry whimpered out, trying to pull his hips away from Liam.

"What's wrong, babe? Was I hurting you?" Liam asked after pulling away. He ran his thumbs soothingly over Harry's hips and blew at his still leaking cunt.

"No, you weren't. I - I just want to feel you in me again," Harry forced out, desperate to  _feel_  Liam in him, enveloping the other in his warmth and feeling them connect in a way only they can do together.

Sadly, before Liam could even answer back, Louis was calling out for him down the hall.

"Liam? Payno! Get up! Time to make breakfast, mate!"

The brown-eyed lad froze above Harry, looking down at him with wide eyes. The younger lad looked to the door and  _prayed_  that Louis wouldn't come to his room looking for Liam. Neither lads seemed to be up for how Louis would react to seeing them in a position like this.

Luckily, Louis kept knocking on Liam's bedroom door, not seeming like he was about to go in or go to Harry's room. Both boys let out a sigh of relief in unison as they heard Louis sigh and retreat back down the stairs.

"That was close," Liam breathed out, slowly dropping Harry's legs from his own shoulders.

"But, Li - "

"I know, babe. I want you too. But I forgot that I make breakfast everyday, so we - we can't right now. No matter how much I wanna see you wrecked and coming undone beneath me, we just can't do it now, okay?" Liam confided, caressing Harry's cheek with his hand. "I want to, though. You have no idea how much I really wanna f*** you again and again and again. You were so good last night, babe. Like,  _f***_. I've never had better sex with anyone else. But we can't do it again right now, yeah? Louis might hear us."

Harry choked up at Liam's confession and nodded, pulling Liam's face in for a kiss. They kissed passionately, Liam rutting against Harry in a way that drove both of them insane with lust. But they couldn't. Not  _now_ , anyway.

When Liam pulled back, he gave Harry one last kiss and crawled off the bed. Harry sighed and continued to lay there, naked limbs spread like a starfish. Liam smiled down at him fondly as he slipped his boxers, eyeing Harry as he watched Liam get dressed in front of him.

Biting his lip, Harry sat up and crawled to the edge of his bed, sitting down with his legs spread apart. Liam groaned and walked between them, leaning down to kiss Harry hungrily. The other lad smiled in satisfaction and started tugging down Liam's boxers. He wanted to have sex with Liam again so badly, he was willing to do anything and not care about the consequences of getting caught.

"I know what you're trying to do, Haz. We can't, remember?" Liam reminded him, pulling away to kiss the other's forehead.

"You can't just leave me  _wet_  like this!" Harry hissed back, pointing to his leaking cunt.

"Y- yeah, I know, babe. F***, you're soaked," Liam stuttered out as he stared down at Harry's cunt. It was literally dripping with cum, and he wanted to feel that surround his co- "Wait until we're alone tonight. Louis will be going to El's, so we'll be alone then."

Smiling brightly at that, Harry jumped up and wrapped his long limbs around Liam's body, kissing his lips. The older lad laughed against his lips and kissed back happily.

"Okay," Harry breathed out after pulling away, eyes closed and lips smiling. "Promise?"

"I promise. Just you and I tonight," Liam agreed, pecking Harry's lips.

He let Harry go carefully, making sure he was standing on his own, before sliding on his jeans from last night. The green-eyed lad watched him lustfully, still wanting Liam  _that_  badly, it was driving him nuts.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast now, okay? Lou will probably 'wake you up' when I'm done," Liam informed him as he let Harry put his shirt on.

"I'll be here waiting, then," Harry sighed out dramatically.

"Later," Liam confirmed, kissing Harry again before walking out of Harry's room to head to his own in order to change into his regular sleeping clothes.

Once Liam finished changing out of last night's clothes, he walked out of his room and headed down the stairs. Niall and Zayn were on the couch watching some football game on TV. It wasn't unusual that they would stay over after a late party here.

"Hey lads," he called out with a wave as he headed for the kitchen.

"Hey, Li-Li!" Niall greeted him with a smile.

Zayn just stayed quiet, making Liam eye him questioningly. But the black-haired lad just nodded to the kitchen, following Liam there.

Louis was sitting at the counter with a cup of tea, glaring at Liam as he entered the kitchen. The brown-eyed lad smiled apologetically and immediately turned on the stove, grabbing a pan from the cupboards and some ingredients from the fridge for Louis' favourite breakfast. Liam knew he had to make it up to Louis for waking up late and not making breakfast earlier.

"Liam, do you know what time it is?" Louis demanded, finally speaking.

"Uh... 7:40 - Whoops," Liam said sheepishly, wincing as he looked the time at the oven, then back at Louis. "Sorry, mate. Slept in."

"Mhm," Louis huffed and stirred his cup of tea loudly and purposefully.

The brown-eyed lad looked back at the stove and started cooking up breakfast. Zayn was still standing beside him, staring curiously and intensely at Liam. Looking up from the pan, Liam looked over at Zayn, silently asking him what was wrong.

"Where'd you go last night? We were looking for you so we could all play some drinking game," Zayn asked suddenly.

"I - uh... I was feeling pretty tired, so I went to bed early," Liam replied, looking back down at the pan, stirring the food to make sure it cooked evenly.

" _Who's_  bed?"

That made Liam freeze and drop the stirrer he was using. He breathed shallowly and blinked as he glanced back at Zayn, not being able to bare what look his friend was probably giving him.

Well, he was right to feel that way, because the disapproving look Zayn was now giving him made Liam shudder. He knew Louis wasn't gonna approve of his relationship (if he can even call it that) with  _Louis'_  younger brother, but he hoped Zayn would at least hear him out before judging.

"H- how did you - " Liam stammered out, but Louis interrupted.

"Payno, breakfast better not be burnt because you're busy talking! Malik, leave him be. We're all hungry here."

"Right. Breakfast," Liam said softly, looking away from Zayn to avoid his glare and focus on cooking.

"What are you doing with Lou's brother?" Zayn hissed at him quiet enough so Liam was the only one to hear it.

"You just don't get it - "

Liam shut his mouth when he heard footsteps from the stairs, heading for the kitchen.  _Harry_. He picked up the stirrer again and started stirring the food, turning off the stove before it nearly burnt. He held his breath and kept avoiding Zayn's accusing gaze as Harry walked in and Louis started hollering.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my 'not-a-virgin-anymore' brother. Look at you, Harold! You're practically glowing with experience!"

"Lou, stop embarrassing me," Harry whined, blushing furiously as Niall followed him into the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah! You finally lost your 'v-card'!" Niall said with a pat on the youngest lad's shoulder.

"How do all even know that?" Harry asked, ducking away from Louis' outstretched arms. He walked over to the fridge, passing Liam on the way and glancing at him for help.

The older lad gave him an apologetic smile as he plated the food, then walked to the table to place it there. Liam walked back to the cupboards, grabbing the plates, cutleries and mugs to set the table. He noticed that Zayn was still eyeing him, and even decided to help him carry the stuff over.

Liam groaned internally as Zayn followed him with the plates, setting them on the table. Trying his best to ignore Zayn, Liam set the cutleries and mugs to hopefully avoid talking to the other by being busy.

"You still didn't answer me, Liam," Zayn hissed, setting the last plate down with a loud thud. "What the hell are you doing sleeping with Louis' brother?! Did you even think about it before you f***ed him?"

"Yes, Zayn. I did think about. I've been thinking about for a while now, okay? Just drop it before someone else hears," Liam countered, walking back to the others.

"This isn't good, Liam, and you know it," the black-haired lad added harshly, making Liam wince away from him.

He walked back to the others, continuing to ignore Zayn as he told them they could all eat now. Harry smiled and started walking closer to Liam, following him to the table. The brown-haired lad tried his best to not show off how much he wanted to at least  _look_  at Harry fondly, since Zayn was practically breathing down his back.

They all walked to the table, Zayn glaring at Liam as he purposely took a seat beside him. Harry frowned, but then took a seat across Liam, giving him a questioning look.

The older lad hoped Harry understood that Zayn sort of caught on to them already, but he didn't know how to let Harry know that now. Instead, he cleared his throat and nonchalantly nodded his head at Zayn for Harry to comprehend. It seemed like the youngest lad did, eyes widening in realization and blushing furiously as he took a sip of his cup of tea.

"So, Harry, how was your first time?" Louis asked excitedly, looking at his brother. "Nialler said you sounded like you had  _a lot_  of fun."

"I heard you moaning someone's name I couldn't catch," Niall admitted nonchalantly.

"Did that person's name start with an 'L- " Zayn started, but Liam stepped on his foot to shut the other up. The black-haired lad just glared back at Liam, observing Harry's reaction.

"I - I'm not answering that!" Harry protested, feeling really embarrassed for being that loud last night. But who could really blame him, when Liam was f***ing him so well, yet also being careful with him?

"Aw! He's all red!" Niall observed, cooing at the youngest.

"Can we just  _not_  talk about this now, please? I just wanna eat," Harry said desperately, avoiding anyone's eyes.

Louis and Niall grumbled, but agreed anyway, stuffing their faces as Harry slowly chewed his food and frequently glanced at Liam. The older lad glanced back at him too, wanting the exact same thing he knew Harry wanted. But they couldn't do any of that now with everyone else still here.

Waiting is going to be torture for them.

 

~~~

 

After breakfast, Louis went upstairs to get changed, while Niall and Zayn were waiting for him before they all headed to work together. Liam and Harry decided to sit on the couch (with appropriate distance between them, of course) as they watched a movie on TV.

"Liam, I still need to talk to you before we leave," Zayn cut in through the silence.

"Uh - yeah, sure," Liam said hesitantly, walking over to Zayn by the door as Niall took a seat beside Harry on the couch.

The curly-haired seemed uncomfortable, squirming on the couch. Niall raised and eyebrow at him questioningly, silently asking if he was okay. Harry smiled softly, blushing and crossing his leg over his knee to hopefully not make it obvious how  _wet_  he was at the moment. Just having Liam within touching distance, yet untouchable with others around, made him leak uncontrollably.

"I'm fine," Harry breathed out, trying his best to stay still as he pretended to be interested in the movie on TV.

"You sure? You've been moving around a lot there," Niall commented. "Wait. Are you thinking about the lad who f***ed you last night? You must be really hooked to him, mate."

 _You have no idea_ , Harry thought to himself, switching his legs to cross them over differently.

Suddenly, Niall laughed and patted Harry's shoulder. "Yeah. You're so hooked. Must've f***ed you real good, huh? Unless you have something for Liam... Nah, just kidding."

"Ha," the youngest lad chuckled awkwardly as his heart pounded in his chest at Niall's playful assumption.

"Are you gonna see him again?" Niall asked.

"S- see who?"

"Or was it just a 'one time' thing?"

"I - Yeah, we- we're gonna do i-  _see_  each other again," Harry replied, blushing even more.

Niall nodded and heard Louis coming down the stairs so he got up from the couch and headed for the door. "Good luck with him then, Harry."

"Mhm," Harry mumbled, spreading his legs apart when no one else was in the living with him anymore. He needed his cunt to  _breathe_  and and hoped it would stop leaking so much.

Meanwhile with Liam and Zayn, the black-haired lad continued to whisper-yell at Liam to hopefully get him to think about this 'thing' with Harry.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" Zayn hissed.

"Cuz I want to, Zayn! I like Harry, okay? I really like him and it's been so long since I've last seen him. He looks so good, as he always used to and I thought I'd finally give it a shot," Liam admitted, running a hand through his quiff. "He drives me crazy, Z. But in a good way. And I absolutely don't regret anything with him last night. I won't be able to forget something like that; not ever."

"Still. You shouldn't have f***ed him, without knowing how Louis would feel about all this. Harry's his brother," Zayn said sternly, although he eased up a bit after Liam confessed how he felt about last night and Harry.

Liam sighed, knowing Zayn was right. But he could  _never_  take back last night. It just wasn't possible for him at all. And he couldn't bring himself to stay away from Harry either, after knowing what it felt like to have Harry come undone beneath him, clenching around his cock and taking Liam so well -

"Just think this through. It involves your best mate as well, Liam. Not just you and Harry," Zayn said softly, patting Liam's back.

"Intense moment?" Niall interrupted, walling towards them as Louis came down the stairs.

"Just talking about something Liam shouldn't be doing," Zayn replied casually.

"Guess who doesn't have to go to work tonight?!" Louis sand cheerfully as he walked towards them with a bright smile. "That's right!  _Me_!"

That made Liam frown uncontrollably, since him and Harry wanted to have some more alone time while Louis was at work. But he quickly changed it into a smile for the sake of his best mate getting a lucky day off.

"Congrats, mate. So you're staying home then?" Liam asked casually, ignoring Zayn's eye roll and scoff.

"Yup! I get to stay with you and my dear brother!" Louis answered happily and walked to the living room after dismissing Niall and Zayn. "Have fun at work, lads!"

"Lucky, prick," Niall muttered, walking out the door with Zayn.

Before Liam closed and locked the door behind them, Zayn narrowed his eyes warningly to remind Liam to really think things through. But the brown-haired lad already thought this through about Harry. He knew for sure that Harry was what he wanted.

When he walked back to the living room, Liam saw Louis tickling Harry. The youngest lad giggled and tried to get Louis to stop, but his brother wouldn't let up.

"L- Li! Help!" Harry cried out, laughing loudly, which made Liam smile at him fondly.

"The 'Payne Train' to the rescue!" he declared goofily.

Ha managed to free Harry from Louis by tickling the eldest as well, making him complain at Liam for cheating by helping Harry. Liam just rolled his eyes and helped Harry to his feet after placing him on the floor and away from Louis.

"Bugger. I was just asking little Harold about his first 'sexcapade' last night. He's tight-lipped about it," said the eldest lad.

"I'm not telling you anything about something private between us -  _me_. Just private to me," Harry corrected with a blush, making sure not to glance at Liam in case Louis read into it incorrectly.

"Fine. Just don't go whoring around just to end up getting knocked up by some douche," said Louis.

Liam gave a stern look at Harry, who blushed even more.

"Don't worry. I won't be sleeping around with anyone else," the curly-haired lad promised, directing it mostly at Liam.

"At least let me meet the guy before you delve into something serious," Louis concluded, changing the channel to a football game he was interested in.

The two younger lads froze at Louis' words, looking at each other carefully. They had a feeling that no matter what they said, Louis might not ever approve of their relationship (if it can even be called that yet). They both knew how overprotective Louis could be over Harry, so they had to be more cautious about their next 'sexcapade', as Louis called it.


	6. You & I Tonight (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Harry finally get another night together, alone to do whatever they wanted; especially each other.
> 
> SMUT!

Later that night, Louis left to spend the night with Eleanor, planning to stay over.

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief and patted his cunt lightly in private to basically let it know that release would be very soon. Liam had caught Harry squirming around all day as he was deliberately touching himself for some relief when he thought no one was looking.

But clearly Liam had kept an eye on him all day, giving Harry glares as if to communicate that the other's cunt was only Liam's to touch and do whatever with. Of course, Harry wasn't complaining at Liam's possessive side, finding it sexy and turning him on even more.

"What are you doing there, babe?" Liam asked behind him in the kitchen after Louis left. "I thought I told you no touching that. It's only for me to touch and abuse, remember?"

The younger lad nodded, whimpering and feeling his legs give out at Liam's stern and sexy tone. Luckily, said lad caught Harry before he fell, carrying him to sit on the kitchen counter. Liam spread Harry's legs apart and ran a hand on the other's crotch, feeling how soaking wet he was there.

"Christ, Haz. So hot when I can see and feel you all wet for me, babe," Liam muttered lustfully.

"Please touch me, Li. I wanna cum so badly on your cock," Harry begged, tightening his legs on Liam's sides to trap him there and scooted closer to the older lad.

"Yeah. I bet you do," Liam breathed out, hands on Harry's hips now as he pulled him so their body's were touching.

Harry moaned at the contact and pulled Liam's face closer so they could finally kiss. They've been waiting to do that all day, waiting to be alone. Now that they were, neither wanted to waste time doing anything else besides each other.

Grinding his hips forward, Harry moaned into Liam's mouth and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Liam licked into Harry's mouth as he locked the younger lad's legs around his waist before lifting Harry up. He walked them towards the couch, finding either of their rooms too far for something as hot as this happening now.

"Clothes off, babe," Liam mumbled as he kissed Harry's neck, earning a moan from the other.

Harry complied and started tugging both of their clothes off with Liam's help, wanting to get naked and start this already. The older lad chuckled as Harry practically ripped Liam's clothes off, immediately whimpering as he felt down Liam's chest.

Their clothes were thrown aside on the floor by the couch, leaving them naked for each to take as they pleased. Harry grabbed at Liam's hair when he rubbed the tip of his cock against Harry's wet cunt. What he would give to have Liam push into him and never pull out...

"L- Li... please," Harry begged, panting as Liam ran a hand up and down his inner thighs.

"Want me in you, babe?" Liam asked as he kissed down Harry's neck to his chest.

"Yes. I wanna feel you in me, f***ing me senseless," the younger lad breathed out, pushing his hips against Liam's cock.

Liam smiled and kissed his lips in agreement. "Okay. Let me just put on a condom before we sta- "

"No!" Harry cut in, grabbing Liam's shoulders when he made a move to get up. "No. I wanna feel just  _you_  in me again. No condom, Li. Please?"

"Haz, I already forgot to use one yesterday. I don't wanna get you pregnant now when you're not ready. What happen if you do get pregnant? Louis will never forgive me."

"Forget about my brother! I just want you to f*** me again, Li. I've been waiting for this all day, getting my underwear soaked with just the  _thought_  of you f***ing me into anything, really. I don't give a damn about possibly getting pregnant. I just want  _you_ ," Harry snapped, eyes wild and dilated from lust.

To say Liam was shocked was an understatement. Here was Harry,  _his_  Harry, practically - and sexily -  _demanding_  for Liam to f*** him senseless; no matter what the consequences. And Liam was incredibly turned on by that. Very turned on, indeed.

"Okay. F***, Haz. So sexy," Liam muttered, leaning down to kiss Harry again.

"Just please f*** me now," Harry breathed out.

"Let's at least try with a condom this time, yeah?" the brown-eyed lad suggested, pulling away and rummaging through his jeans to find the condom.

When he pulled it out, he made his way back to a confused and frowning Harry. Liam chuckled and kissed his lips to hopefully keep Harry's frown off.

"Didn't you listen to what I just said?"

"I did, but I wanna take precautions this time. I don't wanna risk it, Haz. Please understand that. I only care about you, babe," Liam begged, brushing Harry's hair from his face.

"Ugh. Fine. As long as you're in me, right? Will it feel different?" Harry asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough," Liam answered and sat up as he ripped the condom pack with his teeth.

Harry watched on, feeling himself get  _wetter_  at the sight of Liam. Hesitantly, Harry sat up and tugged at Liam's hand to get his attention. When Liam looked up at him, Harry smiled softly and blushed as he gestured to the condom.

"C- Can I... put it on you?"

"Yeah. Sure, babe," Liam replied breathlessly, pecking Harry's lips.

Smiling from relief, the younger lad reached for the condom and took it from Liam's hand. He let out a breath as he grabbed Liam's cock gently, making said lad moan from the contact and close his eyes briefly. Harry smiled in satisfaction at how he made Liam react, so he slowly ran his hand along Liam's cock and squeezed it softly.

"F***, Haz. J- just please put it on before I cum already," Liam hissed, leaning down to kiss Harry's collar bone.

"Okay," was all Harry said as started rolling the condom on Liam's cock with shaky hands.

The older lad breathed out a laugh and cupped Harry's face to kiss him again when he finished putting the condom on Liam. Harry wrapped his arms around Liam's neck and deepened the kiss some more, opening his mouth to let Liam's tongue in. He let out a moan when Liam grinded down on him as they laid down, Harry on his back.

As they were snogging, Liam reached down with his hand to slowly push a finger in Harry's soaked cunt. The younger lad clenched reflexively around Liam's finger, but relaxed as he quickly got used to the feeling. Soon enough, Liam had three fingers in Harry that he pushed in and pulled out rhythmically.

Letting out a moan, Harry clenched around the other lad's fingers to let Liam know that he was ready. The brown-eyed lad complied and slowly pulled his fingers out, making sure to rub his thumb over Harry's clit. That caused Harry to gasp and moan against Liam's mouth, spreading his legs as wide as he could on the couch.

Liam appreciated the wider space between Harry's legs, lifting his hand back up to lick his fingers with Harry's precum. Said lad moaned at the sight and helped Liam lick his fingers clean from Harry's own cum. That made Liam moan and pull his hand away from Harry to kiss him passionately. His other hand grabbed his condom-covered cock and positioned it between the lips of Harry's cunt.

He let out a grunt as he slowly pushed in Harry, already feeling the tight heat he's gladly come to know as Harry's. Liam continued to kiss Harry slowly, pushing in deeper until he bottomed out. Harry moaned and clawed at Liam's back desperately, wanting to older lad to  _move_ already.

And that's what Liam did, complying with Harry and pulling out slightly before pushing back in. Harry whined at how slow Liam was going with the first few thrusts, so he lifted his legs and wrapped them around Liam's waist to bring them closer. That seemed to urge Liam to go faster and harder as he did just that, to Harry's satisfaction.

Moans filled the living room as Liam continued to f*** Harry into the couch cushions. The curly-haired lad enjoyed it, but not as much as last night. He knew it was because of the different feeling of being f***ed with a condom on Liam's lovely cock. Harry concluded that he hated the condom and wanted it off Liam, since it just didn't feel right. It was so much better to feel just  _Liam_  f***ing into him without any protection in the way. The green-eyed lad found it an inconvenience and disturbance, really.

"Li... Take it off," he panted as Liam pushed back in hard.  _Felt so good, but it's not enough_.

"But - "

"I don't like it... Take it  _off_ ," Harry commanded, stilling his hips as a way to deprive Liam of proper sex if he kept that piece of protection on.

Looking in Harry's eyes, Liam knew Harry was very serious and wanted the damn condom off. In all honesty, Liam didn't like how it felt to have sex with it on either; especially with Harry. It didn't feel right, nor did he feel complete and connected to Harry as he was last night.

 _The condom has to go_ , he thought finally, pulling out of Harry and throwing the condom aside after he pulled it off.

He grabbed Harry's hips aggressively and pushed back inside his tight heat. Harry let out a sigh of satisfaction of enveloping just Liam's cock in him, moving his hips in sync with Liam's thrusts. The other lad was just as satisfied, feeling Harry's warm, wet precum slick up his bare cock as he thrusted in and out of Harry painfully slow.

They both wanted to enjoy and cherish this moment as much as the first, feeling just as connected and complete as before. Letting out loud moans and panting for their breaths, Liam and Harry continued to make sweet love with each other, hoping to make it last as long as possible. There was nothing and no one that could possibly stop this as it happened, both lost in their own world.

Tangling his fingers in Liam's hair, Harry moaned and pulled Liam's face back to his as the other sucked on his neck. The older lad complied and kissed Harry hungrily, sucking on his bottom lip and letting Harry nip his. With every thrust, Liam gripped Harry's hips tighter, which would for sure leave bruises.

He smiled at the thought of marking Harry as his, pounding into him harder to get closer to claiming him. Harry panted and pulled away from the kiss, tilting his head back as Liam kissed and sucked on his neck pleasurably. He really liked this rough, possessive side of Liam, reminding him that Liam really does want him just as much as he does. Harry never wanted this night to end.

But when he felt that familiar warmth fill in his lower half, Harry moaned and begged, "Li, harder. I'm gonna cum really soon."

"I got you," Liam said softly, holding onto Harry's hips and positioning him for a different angle.

"AH!... Li, oh  _god_ ," Harry gasped as Liam pulled out completely and thrusted back in  _harder_ , aiming for a different spot in Harry.

That drove the green-eyed lad wild, arching his back and panting louder as Liam continued to pound into him mercilessly. But he didn't feel the pain, only pure pleasure every time Liam pushed back in deeper and deeper. Harry just loved everything about this moment of theirs, trusting Liam to take him over the edge.

With one last hard thrust in, Harry lost his breath and came on Liam's cock, clenching around it tightly. That worked and got Liam to stop moving his hips and come inside Harry, shooting his biggest load yet deep inside his lover. Both lads had to catch their breath from that sudden, yet wonderful orgasm before Liam moved his hips again, but slowly to ride out their climax.

"Li, so good. Oh, f***," Harry breathed out, looking down at their crotches to watch as Liam's cum-soaked cock slowly disappeared and appeared in his cunt.

Experimentally, Harry clenched around Liam's cock just as said lad pushed back in. Liam let out a hiss and dropped his head on Harry's shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent along with a mix of sex in the air. His cock was slowly softening in Harry's vagina, so he carefully pulled out of Harry, much to the other's dismay.

"S***, Haz," Liam cursed, still trying to catch his breath. "You're so... You're absolutely perfect, babe."

"Thanks, Li. Not so bad yourself," Harry joked back, laughing softly as Liam nudged his nose against the other's.

"But, really, that was even better than last night," Liam admitted, caressing Harry's cheek.

"Mhm," Harry hummed in agreement, feeling satisfied and exhausted. "I'm tired. Wanna sleep now, Li."

"Don't fall asleep here, babe. Louis might catch us like this tomorrow, which won't be good. Let's go to your room," Liam suggested, sitting up and pulling Harry up with him.

The younger lad whined and made grabby hands at Liam to carry him then. Liam chuckled and pulled Harry up in his arms, the other lad's legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Harry let out a happy sigh and buried his face in Liam's neck as he got carried up the stairs to his room.

Once Liam reached Harry's room, he laid Harry on the bed and pulled away. The curly-haired lad panicked and held onto Liam tighter, not wanting Liam to leave him alone. But said lad smiled and kissed his lips soothingly and rubbed Harry's sides to calm him down.

"Gonna go back to grab our clothes and the condom, just in case Louis comes home early tomorrow and he might see what a mess we've made," Liam informed Harry.

"Oh, okay. Just - Please come back, yeah? Stay with me again tonight," Harry begged, holding onto Liam.

"Of course, I will, Haz. I'll always stay for as long as you want me to," Liam responded, kissing his lips before heading out the door and back to the living room to clean up.

He let out a sigh and scratched the back of his neck when he noticed a a real mess they've made in just a few minutes together. Shaking his head with a chuckle, Liam bent down to pick up their clothes and the 'used, but not-so-used' condom to throw it away in the nearby washroom after wrapping it in tissue so someone wouldn't see it easily in the trash can.

When he finished cleaning up the couch from some cum-stains from both him and Harry, he went back upstairs with their clothes. He found Harry lying on the bed like a starfish, looking up to meet Liam's eyes with a sleepy smile.

"Yay. You're back. I missed you, Li," Harry mumbled as he made grabby hands at Liam to lie down with him.

"Missed you too, Haz. Let's sleep now, yeah?"

"Okay. Night, Li."

"Night, Haz."


	7. Just Stay Here With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Harry spend more time together, admitting their true feelings for one another while they still can...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT FOR THIS STORY!
> 
> Here's the next chapter - SMUT for all of you! :P

A few weeks later, Liam and Harry continued to have secret sexual encounters behind Louis' back. And during those weeks, Zayn has been trying to get Liam to stop doing whatever he was doing with Harry.

But Liam refused to listen, since to him, what he and Harry had was more precious than anything.  _Harry_  meant the world to him now, and he planned to keep things with Harry a secret for as long as he needed in order to stay with his lover.

"Li, what's the matter?"

"Hmm?" Liam hummed in question, turning around to face Harry after he was looking out the window.

"What are you thinking about? You've been looking out the window for a while and not talking," Harry elaborated, brows furrowing in worry.

Liam sighed and took a seat beside his lover, cupping his face with both hands to kiss him. Harry smiled and leaned in to deepen the kiss, sitting up and straddling Liam. That made said lad smile into the kiss and pull Harry closer, their naked bodies plastered against each other.

Letting out a soft moan, since he's been having to do it for a while now and eventually learned how to so they wouldn't get caught, Harry pushed at Liam to lay down. The other complied and pulled Harry down while he was still on top of Liam. They pulled away from the kiss and Harry pecked Liam's cheek before sitting up to admire his lover beneath him.

"Can we try something?" he asked nervously, running his hands lightly against Liam's chest and abs.

"Of course. What do you wanna try?" Liam urged as he slid his hands up and down Harry's side. He's grown to really appreciate Harry's body, with his soft curves and evident muscles.

"I wanna - Can I try... riding you?"

That made Liam's breath hitch in his throat, hands pausing at Harry's hips. The younger lad held his breath as Liam stayed silent, feeling even more nervous and now regretful for even suggesting the idea.

As comfortable as they were having sex together, Harry still wasn't sure how far they would go before one of them called quits. And he always felt like Liam would be the first to say it. Harry never wanted this to end, and he feared that every day this continued to go on. He couldn't help but feel that one day, Liam will just walk out on him and never look back at what they clearly had. They never even spoke of what they were to each other. It was pretty evident though, how  _Harry_  felt about Liam; according to Harry himself.

"W- we don't have t- "

"Let's do it," Liam interrupted, pulling Harry down for a passionate kiss that left both of them breathless.

When he managed to pull away, Harry looked down at Liam questioningly. "Really?"

"Yeah. Gosh, you have no idea how much I really want this," Liam breathed out.

"You could've told me before," Harry offered with a shy smile.

"Didn't wanna push you away by making you do something you don't wanna do," Liam responded with a fond smile up at him. "I don't wanna lose you, Harry. You mean  _everything_  to me."

Harry felt choked up, biting back a sob that was threatening to come out. "I don't wanna lose you either, Liam."

"I love you, Haz," the other lad finally admitted, caressing Harry's face lovingly. "I love you and I want this to last forever."

"I - I love you too, Li," Harry stammered out in disbelief.

To say that they were both emotional was an understatement. Neither felt this way before, making this moment that much more special and important. Harry had tears in his eyes that Liam wiped away when they started to fall down the other's cheeks. He smiled and pulled Harry down for a slow, deep kiss to show how much he really loved Harry.

Complying easily, Harry kissed back and laid himself on top of Liam just to enjoy this moment. They didn't try to deepen it or do anything else that could ruin what was happening, but both were already pretty horny after Harry's suggestion.

Liam chuckled softly when he felt Harry's precum leaking out and landed on his thigh. Harry blushed from embarrassment at not being able to control his body better after all these weeks and pulled away from their kiss to bury his heated face in Liam's neck.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, babe," Liam murmured against his ear, rubbing his hands soothingly down Harry's back to cup his bum.

"Li!" Harry gasped, grinding down on the other reflexively.

"Let's start, yeah?" the older lad suggested, sitting up with Harry still wrapped around him. "You wanted to ride my cock, didn't you?"

"Y- yeah," Harry breathed out in a stutter, making Liam smile.

As Liam was sat up, Harry pulled back to look down between them when he noticed Liam's cock was also leaking precum. He looked up with a smirk and wrapped his arms around Liam's neck, raising an eyebrow up.

"Someone's just as excited."

"Can you really blame me?" Liam retorted, leaning forward to kiss Harry's neck.

"N- no," Harry replied with a shiver running down his body.

He sighed happily when Liam started to suck on his neck, leaving a love-bite to prove what they've been doing privately. Liam pulled him even closer, so that his cock brushed Harry's entrance suddenly. Harry let out a gasp and moaned as he felt Liam grind up to connect them again.

Without having to be told what to do, Harry let out a breath and lifted his hips up and over Liam's cock. He hovered over it and gripped Liam's shoulders tightly to get him to look up for approval. When their eyes met, dilated from lust and love, Liam nodded and held onto Harry's hips to help position him. The younger lad let out another shaky breath and started lowering himself down on Liam's cock, feeling the tip touch between the lips of his cunt.

"You're doing good, Haz," Liam whispered in his ear encouragingly.

Letting out a soft whimper, Harry continued to lower himself on Liam's cock, which pushed through Harry's cunt deliciously slow. Liam groaned and tried his best to hold himself back from thrusting up and into Harry faster.

But this was their first time having sex this way and he didn't wanna hurt Harry, so he kept himself still and helped Harry lower himself further. The tight heat that was Harry made Liam's head spin and bite his lip to keep control over his own actions. He wanted to have Harry surrounding his cock fully and soaking him with his precum that continually leaked from Harry.

Said lad let out a soft moan once Liam was fully sheathed inside his vagina, feeling that very familiar cock buried deep inside him. Liam closed his eyes and hissed when Harry clenched around him involuntarily as he tried to get used to their position. Harry even moved his hips slightly, which only made Liam moan a bit louder than usual and bite down on Harry's collarbone.

"Move whenever you're ready, babe. But just to warn you, I might cum sooner than I hope," Liam mumbled against Harry's chest.

"Oka - Ah... You make me feel so  _full_ , Li," Harry moaned out.

"Mmm," the brown-eyed lad hummed in a daze, feeling Harry clench around him again.

After a few more seconds of not moving, Harry tested out the feeling of having Liam's cock buried  _up_  his vagina by circling his hips. Liam moaned and pulled Harry closer by gripping his hips tighter. Letting out a satisfied sigh, Harry lifted his hips off Liam's cock fully, before dropping down slowly.

"Ah... Babe, feels so good," Liam mumbled as he mouthed at Harry's neck.

Harry whimpered at the pleasure that ran up and down his body, clenching around Liam again. He breathed out and pulled off Liam before dropping down faster to bury his lover's cock inside him again. There was no way Harry and Liam could ever feel tired of being connected like this through sex. They wouldn't trade it for anything else.

"Li... Oh, s***. Right there," Harry moaned out with his eyes closed as he continued to ride Liam.

"Like it there?" Liam asked in a husky voice, thrusting up to meet Harry when he dropped down on him.

Letting out a strangled moan, Harry scratched at Liam's back for making him feel so  _good_ and  _full_... Every time they had sex, Liam could always find the right spot to hit Harry inside his vagina, making him breathless and desperate to cum. He appreciated the effort Liam put into aiming for that spot consistently, with just the right amount of pressure for it to not hurt Harry, but be pleasurable.

"Babe, I'm gonna cum," the brown-eyed lad breathed out, tightening his hold on Harry's hips as they thrusted at the same time.

"F***, Li!" Harry cried out as he felt Liam cum  _hard_  inside him, shooting it deep inside his lover.

Both shivered from the sudden orgasm Liam felt, but Harry still didn't cum from that. Although he was desperate to cum now, wanting to watch and  _feel_  Liam's cock get soaked and coated with the other's cum, Harry sometimes couldn't just find release from Liam cumming deep inside him. He needed even  _more_  stimulation, which Liam knew just what to do really well. Harry could always count on Liam making him cum any way he can think of.

After all, the only person Harry would allow to make him come undone is Liam; only Liam.

However, when Liam lifted Harry off his cock, watching his own cum slowly dribble out of Harry's cunt, the younger lad whined and tried to lower himself back on Liam again. Said lad refused him and kissed Harry's lips as he lowered the other to lie down on the bed. Harry complied cautiously, not liking the feeling of  _Liam's_  cum dribbling out of him, since he wanted it to stay in him.

"What are you doing, Li? I'm not done ye- Ah," Harry cut his question off with a moan.

This was because of Liam suddenly pushing a finger inside Harry to push him cum back inside, like he knew Harry always wants. Makes them feel  _connected_ ;something they've been obsessing over for the past few weeks.

"I - I need more, Li," Harry panted when Liam brushed his thumb over his lover's clit.

"Want my tongue instead?" the other asked with smirk, lustfully watching Harry's cunt leak with  _even more_  of his own cum. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then, babe."

"Yeah.  _Please_ ," Harry begged, lifting his hips off the bed.

Feeling Liam's tongue lick the lips of his cunt made Harry shiver in pleasure and grab Liam's hair suddenly. His legs were shaking as Liam's drove his tongue as  _deep_  as he could go, licking and sucking Harry's precum.  _Nothing tasted like it and I could do this all day if I had to_ , Liam admitted thoughtfully.

Harry's hips were dropping back on the bed from feeling so much pleasure coarse through his body just from Liam eating him out like this. He could definitely cum from just this; although he never thought he could. But this was  _Liam_ , and he could make Harry do absolutely anything. And clearly, he wanted Harry to cum from just his tongue.

The curly-haired lad could do that for him.  _Just_  for Liam.

"Oh my go- I'm gonna cum, Li," he breathed out, feeling  _so close_  to the edge -

"Not yet, babe," Liam said in response as he pulled away from Harry's desperate cunt, watching it shine with a mix of his saliva and both of their cum.

"Wha- No. Li, please. I wanna cum so badly," Harry begged, thrusting his hips higher again.

Liam smiled and gave in, kissing Harry's cunt. "Then cum for me, Haz. Show me you can cum on command. Just for me, babe. I love you."

"AH!" Harry cried out uncontrollably when he suddenly came, Liam's tongue back in him to lick him dry.

He was pretty sure he blacked out for a minute, trying to catch his breath and come back from unconsciousness. Liam was still licking his cum out, but Harry barely felt it in his current his state of mind. Everything was kind of hazy, with Harry still panting and blinking through the blackness.

"Li." He reached down to pull Liam back up to kiss his lips. Harry felt his cunt was too sensitive at the moment, and he felt pretty  _dry_  now after Liam practically licked him for that.

"I'm here, babe," Liam answered softly, crawling up from between Harry's legs and kissed his lover.

Even though he could taste himself, it didn't bother Harry much, since he was kissing the man he loved more than anything. And he hoped that this kiss would show Liam just how much he truly loved him.

"I love you too, Li. Always have," Harry managed to say once he pulled away long enough.

"Love you and your cunt so much, Haz," the brown-eyed lad mumbled against Harry's lips as he cautiously pushed his cock back in Harry unexpectedly.

That made Harry gasp and pull back a bit. "Already?"

"I always wanna feel your tight cunt surround me, babe."

"I - I don't think I c- Mmm," Harry cut himself off again with a groan as Liam pushed back in  _all the way_. "Li, I'm too s- sensitive right now."

"You can do this again, Haz. Come on," Liam encouraged, slowly moving around inside Harry.

When he felt Harry leaking precum again and clenching around him, Liam smiled. Harry moaned from being filled so quickly after  _that_  strong of an orgasm, thrusting in time with Liam, but just  _slowly_   to build up the endurance to go for another round so soon.

"Let's take a shower like this, yeah?" the older lad suggested, smiling as he felt Harry soaking his cock again. How could he ever get tired of that?

"O- okay," Harry stuttered out, wrapping his arms and legs around Liam tightly to be carried into his bathroom.

They had sex in the shower so many times, he doesn't remember how many times they've actually done it in there. Nor the amount of times they's had sex in general. Both were clueless on the  _exact_  number of times they've 'connected', but they didn't need to know. As long as it was with each other.

Once they reached the shower, Liam turned on the water and slowly stepped in with Harry still in his arms. Both got wet by the water splashing them from the showerhead as they were snogging lazily. They enjoyed the feeling of still being 'connected' with pleasure as they started to clean each other's bodies.

Harry let out a whimper when Liam pulled out to clean his cunt with his fingers. But Liam hushed him with a peck on his lips, pushing his fingers in Harry to swipe it clean from their cum. Although he was bound to get more cum in there, since Liam was planning to get them both to their climax again in here, the older lad knew that Harry liked his cunt clean after having sex.

Loud moans came from Harry's mouth as Liam fingered his cunt slowly, making him arch his back and lean his head back against the shower wall.

"Ah... Li, I - I want you in me."

"You sure?" Liam asked teasingly, curving his finger  _just_  right to get Harry whimpering and leaning forward on him.

"Y- yeah. Yes, please, Liam. I wanna cum on your cock again," Harry begged, wrapping himself tighter around Liam to get them even closer. "Oh,  _gosh_."

The older lad laughed softly and pulled his finger out of Harry, making sure to put it in his mouth to lick off the taste of Harry's and his own cum. The other lad moaned from the sight and wiggled himself down so he could settle himself back on Liam's cock. As soon as he felt the tip of Liam at the lips of his cunt and Liam not protesting against the motion, Harry dropped himself down on it and let out a sigh.

He'd grown so accustomed to having Liam's cock buried  _deep_  inside him after all the time they've had sex without anyone else really knowing. It was quite unusual now for Liam not to be in him than before. They wouldn't have it any other way, though. They both wanted this to last for as long as possible.

Liam moaned and brought their lips back together for a very heated kiss they've shared many times. Tongues danced together as Liam slowly f***ed Harry against the shower wall as they both lazily tried to wash themselves clean from their 'sexcapade' earlier. Not that they were in any hurry whatsoever to clean off evidence that they had been f***ing on a regular basis, really.

Almost every single night Liam would sneak into Harry's room, since they couldn't do any of that Liam's room. There was too much of a risk that one day, Louis would barge in (as he usually does) in Liam's room, only to see Harry lying naked on the bed with him. That was definitely something they wanted to avoid as much as possible.

The good thing is, Louis still didn't know about their 'sexual encounters', and they planned to keep it that way, of course.

"Oh my  _gosh_ ," Harry breathed out, feeling Liam suddenly cum inside him.

"Yeah... S***, Haz. You made me cum so soon," Liam panted, still thrusting his hips up into Harry's vagina, trying to get the other to cum as well.

"F***!" Harry cried out when Liam thrusted in particularly hard, making him cum as much as he had left in him. After all, they did just have sex a few minutes ago out in his bedroom. "Li... Holy crap. I don't know  _how_ , but you made me freaking cum again."

The older lad just hummed and leaned his forehead against Harry's shoulder, mouthing at his collarbone. Harry moaned and allowed Liam to continue thrusting into him so they could both get through their high together, smiling lazily and running his fingers through Liam's already shampooed hair soothingly. A few times he would clench around Liam purposely, just so it could help them both somehow.

"You gotta clean me down there again," Harry whispered in Liam's ear, lightly nibbling on the lobe.

"Mhm," Liam responded as he slowly kissed his way back up Harry's neck to his lips to kiss him again, licking into his mouth lightly.

After their shower, Harry felt absolutely spent and just wanted to sleep for the rest of the day. Liam had to carry him back to his bed, both still very naked and exposed to the other without any shame. _  
_

"Stay tonight?" Harry murmured questioningly, sleepily throwing his arm and leg over Liam's body to settle on top of his lover.

"Of course, I will," Liam replied, kissing the top of Harry's head, brushing his curly hair back from his forehead.

Harry smiled happily and let out a satisfied sigh from Liam's answer, then slowly settled himself to take Liam's cock back into his tight heat. Liam let out a surprised noise, but the younger lad just hushed him with a kiss on the lips. Once Liam seemed calm enough for an explanation, Harry clenched himself around Liam and wiggled around a bit to get a better and more comfortable position.

"Wanna try sleeping like this," the green-eyed lad whispered.

"O- okay. Sure, Haz," Liam sputtered out, gulping as he felt Harry clench around him lightly. "Goodnight. I love you, babe."

"I love you too, Li."


	8. News & Tragedy Unfolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out the real reason for his sickness, Harry had to bare the news to Liam, hoping he would take it well.
> 
> Then all hell breaks loose right after someone barges in on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for y'all, since I haven't updated in a while! 
> 
> Hope you like it! :)

"Hey, Harry? You okay in there?" Louis called out from outside the washroom downstairs, where Harry was throwing up in the toilet.

"N- no," the younger lad whispered shakily, his throat feeling dry and sand-papery.

After breakfast that morning, Harry felt really sick and ran into the nearest washroom. That only made Louis worry and follow after him, being the only one home at the time. Liam was at work after being called in for an emergency at the station, so he left early that morning. Harry barely caught him and got a kiss before he left.

"Harry, think you can open the door for me? I'm really worried out here," Louis continued to knock on the door as he called out for Harry.

"Give m- me a minute, Lou," Harry croaked, slowly getting up from the toilet to walk over to the sink.

He felt slightly dizzy from the motion, having to grab onto the edge of the counter as he gulped in much needed air. After a minute, Harry rinsed his mouth with some water, trying to get the taste of vomit out of his mouth.

_What's wrong with me? Why can't I hold down breakfast as usual?_   he thought questioningly, looking at himself in the mirror.

Slightly pale and sick-looking, Harry had to make himself look away from the mirror before he thought worse about his condition.  _Probably just a bug. Nothing too worry about_.  Breathing in and out deeply, he opened the door and stepped out of the washroom, only to be stopped and held by his older brother.

"Are you sick or something?"

"Probably. Not sure, though," Harry responded, prying Louis' hands off his shoulder and slowly walking to the living room.

Laying down on the couch to try to get his head to stop spinning, Harry covered his eyed with his arm and just tried to breathe through the dizziness. Louis looked at him in worry, wondering how Harry could've gotten sick so suddenly.

"You should just rest for the day. I'll call Liam to make you some soup when he gets home," the older lad stated, grabbing the phone.

"What time is Liam coming home anyway?"

"Huh?" Louis asked, wondering why Harry asked about that specifically. "Should be real soon. I'm not allowed to go near the kitchen, even to make soup, so just wait for a bit, okay?"

Harry nodded and looked up at the ceiling.  _Good. Liam will be home soon, then maybe we can figure this out together. It can't be bad, right? He'll be right by my side to help me through this sickness or whatever, so -_

A sudden thought popped up in his head for what this could mean. And it made Harry shudder and worry about the consequences if that were to happen.

He quickly grabbed his phone from the coffee table and texted Lou to buy him something 'essential'. If what he thought was a possibility of why he was feeling sick, then maybe he could figure out a way around it. But right now, he had to make sure it was true or not. He hoped it wasn't, because how could he possibly support a chi- 

**_Lou: On my way to get them! I'll get you three, just in case. ;) Who's the lucky guy?_  **

Since Harry couldn't really bring himself to answer that, he just didn't text back. He just had to wait until Lou got here and gave him what he asked for.

 

~~~

 

The doorbell rang after 15 minutes of Harry waiting on the couch. Louis was just about to head to the door, but Harry stopped him, saying that he was expecting his friend to bring him something. Luckily, his older brother didn't question him and let him get the door.

"Hey, Lou," Harry breathed out, staring at the bag in her hand.

"Here's your 'essentials', as you called it," she said as she handed over the bag. "You still need to tell me who this lad is that finally got you so taken."

"Later," he whispered, making sure to keep his voice down in case Louis was listening.

Lou laughed softly and shook his head. "Fine, but you better keep your word, Styles. Are you sure you could be pr- "

"Hush! My brother's here. He doesn't know anything," Harry hissed. "And this is just a precaution. I don't know if I am, that's why I wanna check. Thanks again for buying them."

"Of course."

She made her way back to her car, waving back at Harry as she pulled out and left. The curly-haired lad let out a sigh as he closed the front door, holding the bag close to his chest. He jumped and let out a squeak when he heard Louis behind him.

"What'd she bring you?"

"Uh... Just some 'essentials'," Harry replied, turning around with a chuckle. "You know, since I'm intersexed and all, I get my perio- "

"Okay! Yeah, got it," Louis interrupted, face turning red from embarrassment. matching Harry's.

"I'm gonna go - 

The older lad looked away and backed up into the living room, waving Harry off to his room. He didn't wanna hear it what Harry had to do with those 'essentials'. Harry cheered internally for getting Louis off his back on this 'thing' he had to do to make sure he was fine.

Once he reached his room and locked the door, Harry walked into his bathroom and locked the door as well. He took out the contents of the bag, seeing three pregnancy tests ready for him to use.

"Here we go," he muttered to himself nervously as he pulled one test out of its box.

 

~~~

 

Tears were streaming down Harry's face after he looked down at the results of the pregnancy tests. He could barely breathe as he took in what they indicated so clearly.

All three tests had a two lines, meaning that Harry was indeed pregnant.

That was definitely  _not_   what he was hoping for. Especially since him and Liam have been having a great secret relationship with all the wonderful sex involved. Harry really didn't want this pregnancy to ruin anything between them. He didn't wanna lose Liam in any way if he couldn't accept this.

A knock interrupted him from his sullenness, making him sniffle and wipe his tears in composure.

"Haz? I made you some soup after Louis told me you were feeling sick," Liam called out from the other side of the door. "Wanna come down and eat it? Or do you want me to bring it up here?"

"Liam," Harry whispered, feeling himself choke up as he quickly unlocked his door and wrapped himself around Liam.

More tears fell from his eyes and onto Liam's shirt as Harry cried his eyes out. The older lad frowned and hushed him, entering the room and closing the door behind them. He led Harry on the bed, pulling the younger lad mostly on top of him in a comforting position.

"What's the matter, love?"

"I - I don't want you to leave me," Harry sputtered out, trying to control his sobs.

"You're not going to," Liam said soothingly, kissing Harry's forehead fro comfort. "Why are you so worried about that? You don't need to be."

Shaking his head and hugging Liam tighter, Harry buried his face against his lover's chest. "I really think I might lose you after what I have to tell you, Li. And I'm scared."

"What do you have to tell me?"

"I - um... I'm pregnant, Liam," Harry finally admitted after lifting his head from Liam's chest with watery eyes.

The brown-eyed lad felt his breath hitch in his throat, his hands stilling on Harry's back as he was rubbing it soothingly. Harry let out a sob at Liam's frozen composure, thinking Liam was about to leave him just like that. 

_He's probably thinking of a nice way to tell me he can't do this anymore_ , he thought as he tried to steel himself from the blow of Liam's words.

But what Liam said surprised him more than anything.

"Okay... We'll figure this out together, yeah?" Liam stated, cupping Harry's face with his hands and wiping his tears away. "We can do this, Haz. I'm here for you."

"R- really?" Harry asked, sitting up from Liam's chest. "Cuz if you're just saying that now to - "

"No. I want to help you through this; for  _our_   baby," the other lad assured.

"Thank you!" Harry said excitedly, happy tears now slipping from his eyes and down his cheeks as he hugged Liam, lying on top of him.

Liam smiled and chuckled as Harry kept mumbling against his shoulder, rubbing his back. "I love you, remember? I'm gonna be here for you during your pregnancy and after, cuz you're having our baby, Haz. I didn't expect this, but I couldn't be happier to experience this with you."

"I love you too. So much," Harry whispered, sitting up to straddle Liam and grinding down slightly.

"Let me guess - you're in the mood now that you know you're pregnant," Liam stated with a smirk, hands sliding down Harry's sides to his hips.

"Yeah," the younger lad admitted shyly.

Without another word, Liam quickly flipped them over so Harry was now lying on his back. Said lad let out a giggle and pulled Liam down for a heated kiss, which quickly resulted in Liam stripping both of them from their clothes in less than a minute.

Harry panted and begged Liam to quickly enter him, since he was oh-so-horny right this very moment. The older lad didn't protest at all, f***ing into Harry just like that, making them both moan a little too loud. But neither worried about that, since they were having another moment like this, one they've both been waiting for all day since Liam left early for work.

Both lads were completely lost in their own world, focusing only on giving each other as much pleasure as they could muster. After all, they did just find out they were going to be parents soon. Why not celebrate the news?

"Harder, Li."

"Like this?" Liam asked, f***ing into Harry harder and faster, kissing up and down his neck.

"Yes - Oh,  _gosh_. Right there, Li," Harry moaned out, arching his back and scratching at Liam's back to get him closer.

The older lad continued to f*** Harry like that, sucking a love-bite so evident on his lover's neck. Harry just moaned louder and tilted his head back even more to give Liam better access.

"Maybe if I keep going, I can get you pregnant with more than just one," Liam muttered in determination, thrusting in particularly hard to get his point across. "What do you say about that, love? Wanna have more of my babies?"

"Y- yeah, Li. I wanna - I want to have all your babies," Harry panted as Liam constantly hit his sweet spot. "Oh,  _f***_."

With a kiss, Liam slowly sat up and tried to adjust himself to get Harry at another angle. The curly-haired lad whined at Liam for stopping, clenching around his cock and desperately thrusting his hips towards Liam.

That brought Liam back into action, giving a sharp thrust in Harry as he held himself up with his hands on either side of Harry's head. Said lad let out a loud moan and spread his legs even wider, letting Liam f*** into him much deeper than before. He lifted his legs up and over Liam's back, locking his ankles together ad Liam held onto his hips and drove into him even harder.

Harry felt so breathless and in need of air, but he didn't want this to stop. He wanted Liam to make both of them cum at the same time, hoping to for the most of this moment.

"Li, I'm gonna - Ah!"

"Me too, love. Almost there," Liam panted, sharpening his thrusts to hit Harry's sweet spot every time. "Gonna make you cum so hard with me. You won't be able to walk tomorrow, Haz."

"I want that. I wanna cum with you, Li. Please," Harry begged, trying to catch his breath as Liam increased his speed.

A very familiar warmth was pooling up within them, making them all the more desperate to cum together. Unfortunately, the door opened just then and all hell broke loose as Louis started yelling at Liam.

" _What the actual f***, Liam?!_   Stop f***ing my brother, you idiot!"

"Louis - "

"Shut up! Get off my brother and get out of this f***ing house!" Louis shouted, walking out of Harry's room and waiting outside of Liam's impatiently and fuming in anger.

Both lads that were still in the room paled and were stunned frozen. Liam was the first to move, cursing under his breath as he pulled out of Harry and gathered his clothes. The younger lad whined and felt like crying, not believing what just happened.

_Louis found out... Oh god_ ,  he thought in a daze.

"S***. F***, Haz. That wasn't supposed to happen.  _Louis_   wasn't supposed to find out. Not like that," Liam said softly, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Li, what's gonna happen now?" Harry asked shakily, grabbing for Liam.

The brown-eyed lad stopped getting dressed, still without his shirt, to sit back down on the bed and pull a crying Harry on his lap. "Shh, love. I - I'll explain it to him. Everything's gonna be fine, okay? I'll talk to him and we'll be okay. Don't stress about it; for the baby, at least."

"B- but what if - What if you have to leave? I can't live without you here. We're having a baby, Li. I  _need_   you," Harry said desperately, crying into Liam's shoulder as his arms wrapped around his neck.

"LIAM! Get the f*** out of my brother's room and get over here!" Louis yelled from the hallway.

Harry whimpered when Liam started to pull him away to stand up, making the younger lad cry even more. "No! No, Liam. Please don't leave! Don't go!"

"I need to talk to him, love," the older lad soothed, kissing Harry one last time before getting up and walking out of the room.

"Liam!" Harry called out desperately, scrambling off the bed and getting dressed as well.

On the other side of his door, he could hear shouting and things getting thrown. Harry swore he could hear someone grunt in pain after what sounded like a punch. He hoped his brother wasn't hurting Liam. He didn't deserve that.

"How could you?!" he heard Louis shouting from out in the hall. "You've been f***ing my little brother behind my back! Under my roof too! What the hell is wrong with you, Liam?!

"Look. I know you think that I'm the bad guy in this, but just try to listen to m- "

"How long have you been doing this to him?" Louis demanded, pushing Liam back against the wall.

When Liam didn't answer, Louis shoved him harder against the wall, shouting, "How  _long_?!"

"About a month. But It's not - "

"Get out," Louis said softly, but threateningly dark. "Get the f*** out of my house."

"This is my house too," Liam countered, pushing away from the wall.

Zayn and Niall came running up the stairs then after hearing all the yelling from downstairs. They came over to keep Louis company and play some FIFA, but after hearing some noises upstairs, Louis went to figure it out. Only to find his best mate f***ing his little brother.

"Woah. What's with all the yelling?" Zayn asked carefully, seeing Louis seething at Liam.

"Liam's f***ing my brother. He's been doing it for over a month now, and he has the guts to do it in this house, while I'm  _here_ ," Louis spat out, glaring at Liam.

Niall gasped and looked at Liam in disbelief, "Liam... Is that true?"

"What did I say before, Liam?" Zayn asked instead, not letting Liam answer the blond.

"Get out of my house, Liam," Louis said angrily, shoving Liam towards the stairs. "And take your f***ing clothes with you."

Harry heard enough of this from his room and bursted out into the hall, crying hysterically. He ouldn't let Liam leave because of Louis.  _It wasn't Liam fault. I wanted this just as much!_   he thought frantically.

"NO! Liam, don't leave!" he cried out, tears blurring his vision as he ran towards Liam.

"Harry, get back in your room," Louis snapped, throwing Liam's clothes at the brown-eyed lad.

"STOP! He can't leave! You can't make him leave! He has to stay!" Harry said desperately, sobbing as Zayn grabbed onto him when he tried to go to Liam. "Let me go! Li, please stay! You can't leave me!"

"Christ," Louis swore, shoving Liam to the stairs and pulling him along roughly down them. "You've really f***ed him up, you a**hole."

The curly-haired lad cried out and managed to pull away from Zayn, stumbling down the stairs and running into Liam's arms. Louis stopped pulling Liam and looked down at his brother, who was sobbing and holding onto Liam for dear life.

"Stop! Liam, you said you'd stay with me through all this. You can't leave me."

"I know, Haz. I want to, but - "

"You can't. Now get the f*** out of here," Louis interrupted, pulling his brother from Liam and making Zayn and Niall hold onto Harry. "Just leave, Liam. And don't you dare come back for him."

"NO! Please don't!" Harry shouted, trying to pull away from them to get to Liam again.

Said lad looked back at Harry with so much want and love, but Louis opened the door and pushed him out. Liam protested, but Louis already shut the door in his face, locking it and leaning his forehead against it as he tried to catch his breath from all the anger inside.

"LIAM! Li, no!"

"Harry, calm dow- "

"Shut up, Zayn! You don't understand this! Any of it!" Harry snapped back, pulling away from him and Niall. "Louis, open the door! Let him back inside!"

His brother just shook his head and turned around to face him. "No, Harry. Just go back in your room."

"You go back in your room! I need Liam, Louis! I  _need_   him!  What don't you get about that?!"

"He's been f***ing you for weeks, Harry. I'm not letting him do that to you anymore," the older lad said with gritted teeth.

"I let him! I wanted him to!" Harry countered. "You don't get it! None of you do! You never have, Louis! I'm freaking pregnant with Liam's baby, and you just kicked him out!"

" _What?_ " Louis asked softly in disbelief, eyes wide.

Niall and Zayn were now gaping that the youngest lad, also not believing what he just said. Harry just wiped his eyes and huffed at their reactions. He told them the truth of what the result was of all those weeks with Liam led to. And he didn't regret it.

"Yeah. That's right; I'm  _pregnant_ ," he clarified. "I'm freaking intersexed, so it was always a possibility, Louis. You knew that. And now, I am. With you best mate's baby too."

"He's not my 'mate' anymore," Louis snapped.

"Whatever. It's still his baby, and I'm glad he knocked me up because  _I love him_.  I'm in love with Liam, and I'm gonna have his baby within months. I don't regret letting that happen, because he said he'd take care of me since  _he loves me_. Do you get that? Do you understand what you just did?! You just kicked out the  _father_   of my baby! Now I have to raise him or her on my own because you told Liam to leave!  _You're_ the a**hole here;  _not_   Liam."

With that, Harry walked back up the stairs, crying his eyes out even more as Louis was left utterly speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and drama!
> 
> What will happen next? x


	9. Mark My Words That I'll Always Be Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is waiting for Liam to come back for him and their baby. And he waits for however long it takes.

_2_ _MONTHS LATER..._

Louis let out another defeated sigh after he tried to get Harry to talk to him, but failed yet again. His younger brother still hasn't spoken to him since that day he kicked Liam out of their house. He knew Harry was giving him the silent treatment because Harry was still very angry at him for keeping the two 'lovers' apart. But Louis couldn't bring it upon himself to forgive his ex-best mate for fooling around with his younger and once innocent ( _virgin_ ) brother.

Even though it has already been two months, he still couldn't grasp the fact that Harry was currently pregnant with Liam's baby as a result of them f***ing around behind his back. It hurt Louis a lot that he put so much trust in Liam to let Harry stay with them.

_I_ _f only I knew what they were gonna do, then this wouldn't have happened_ ,  Louis thought angrily, for the hundredth time.

But it didn't seem to matter, because Harry was clearly so caught up in Liam, or 'completely in love with him' that he stayed mad at Louis for so long. And he still is, surprisingly.

Harry was currently sitting on the couch, talking softly to his growing belly. It was the only thing he had left as a reminder of what he and Liam shared for about a month.

Before Louis found out about them, and kicked out Harry's only lover. The curly-haired lad still couldn't make himself forgive his older brother for that. Keeping him away from Liam destroyed a close brother relationship they once had. And even though they both wanted that closeness back, it clearly couldn't happen if all Harry wanted was for Liam to come back, yet Louis wouldn't let that happen any time soon.

So, here they were, living under the same roof, Harry not talking to his older brother and Louis trying desperately to get his brother back. He still blamed Liam for taking Harry away. The Harry he once knew.

"... I'll always be here for you, baby bean. And I bet your Papa would be here for you too, if he was still here," Harry whispered to his belly, rubbing it comfortably. "I miss your Papa, you know? I really miss him, and love him... I wish he was still here with us. That way, our family will be together."

Louis felt his throat constrict at Harry's words, which he could overhear from the dining table as he ate alone again. Harry hasn't eaten with him since Liam left, and the silence was driving Louis crazy. He could only blame himself, really.

"But you know what? I never lose hope that your Papa will come back for me; for  _us_.  He's just that loving, and caring, and  _perfect_.  I really hope he comes soon. I can't keep doing this... without him," Harry said shakily as a tear fell from his eyes.

He started crying then, making Louis feel even worse than he already. Harry has cried so much since Liam left, but Louis wasn't sure if he could forgive Liam now and beg him to come back for his brother's sake.

"I'm so sorry your Papa isn't here with us, bean," Harry stammered out with a sniffle. "He has to come back for us, right? He can't be gone forever. He just...  _can't_."

"Oh, Harry," Louis said softly, making his way over to the couch.

The younger lad cried even more, but this time, he cried into Louis' shoulder. Said lad was surprised that Harry was actually acknowledging his presence, so he didn't dare ruin it by pulling away or asking about it.

"I n- need Liam back, Lou. Please tell him to come back. Me and baby bean need him."

"Harry, I don't know if or even how - "

"Please, Lou," Harry begged, looking up at his older brother with red, watery eyes. "I can't have this baby without him. I  _won't_   have it without Liam."

Louis stiffened at that, worrying about what Harry was saying. "Now, Harry. Let's not get rash. You can still have the baby without Li- "

"No, I can't! I will only have this baby if Liam is here. You can't make me have it without Liam!" his brother shouted, suddenly pulling away from him. "Why can't you just accept that I'm love with Liam and I need him  _here_   with me and the baby?! That's all I'm asking, Louis!"

"It's not that easy to just - just  _forgive_   him for what he did to you."

"He wasn't doing anything I didn't want! Liam treated me with care when we were having sex without you knowing. He never hurt me or pushed me to do anything I didn't approve of. He - he  _loves_   me, Lou."

Sighing tiredly, Louis asked, "And how do you know that's true?"

"Cuz he looked me in the eyes and told me. I've never seen him look more serious about anything else. And he was that serious about  _me_ ," Harry replied shakily.

"... You really love him?"

" _Yes._   I love him more than anything. I have always loved him."

"Then I'll see what I can do to get him back," Louis concluded, getting up from the couch to grab his phone and make a call.

 

~~~

 

It was night time, and Harry was still on the couch waiting for some news on Liam after Louis made that call. He was determined not to leave until he knew for sure that Liam was indeed coming back for him. Liam just  _had_   to come back.

"Harry, you should get some sleep. Isn't it not good for the baby if you don't get some proper sleep?"

"I'll wait for Liam for as long as I have to," Harry countered, stubbornly staying on the couch.

Louis sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter. "I don't even know if he'll be back tonight, Harry. We'll both be waiting for no reason if he's not here tonight."

"I can wait however long I have to for him."

"Then he better come," Louis muttered under his breath, pouring another cup of coffee.

 

~~~

 

Around 11 o'clock that night, there were frantic knocks on the front door. Harry had dozed off on the couch lightly, but quickly woke up when he heard the knocking. As he got up from the couch, Louis almost hit his head on the counter when woke up and almost dropped face first on it.

Cursing under his breath, he heard Harry unlock the door and throw it open. Standing there on the porch, soaked from the rain outside was  _Liam_.

_Oh, thank the almight heavens it's not a robber_ ,  Louis thought to himself in relief.  _Harry can't just open the door like that if he didn't check who it was first. It was so careless._

"Li... " Harry whispered, taking in the fact that his lover was really standing in front of him.

"Hey, Haz," Liam said in response, wiping his face from the rain. "I'm sorry I didn't come before. I've been busy getting settl- "

He was cut off when Harry suddenly jumped in his arms, wrapping himself around Liam before kissing him desperately. The older lad smiled into the kiss and slowed it down, holding onto Harry and making sure he didn't let go. Not this time.

"I'm so happy... that you came back... for me," Harry whispered in between kisses, then pulled away. "You did come back for me, right?"

"Of course I did. For you and the baby," the older lad replied kissing his lover again.

"I missed you so much. But I always knew you'd be back for us."

"I wasn't going to leave you alone to raise  _our_   baby without me," Liam stated seriously. "And I missed you too."

Louis cleared his throat then, getting their attention. "Might wanna come in before you get sick out there, Liam. And don't crush Harry's belly; there's a child in there."

"Thanks, Lou," the brown-eyed lad said after he walked into the house and closed the door, with Harry still in his arms.

Said lad wasn't about to just let go of Liam after he came back. Harry felt like Liam might disappear if he were to let go, and he couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't be able to handle it again. Not another time.

"Yeah, yeah. Just go dry up and change," Louis said dismissively waving him off as he went up the stairs to sleep in his room.

"Let me help you with that," Harry said to his lover with a glint in his eyes that Liam missed so very much.

With a nod, Liam carried Harry up the stairs, snogging urgently when they reached the top and Liam had Harry against the wall. The two of them froze when they heard Louis call back from his room down the hall.

"And Liam? Take care of my brother, yeah? I'm trusting you with him."

"I'll always take care of him," Liam responded confidently, kissing Harry's lips softly and lovingly.

"Good," Louis said back as he closed his door. "And don't be so loud when you f*** each other. Yeah, that's right. Don't think I don't know what you two are about to do. Go do it in your room; not the hallway!"

The couple laughed as Liam carried Harry the rest of the way to the younger lad's room. After closing and locking the door behind them for good measure, Liam laid Harry back on the bed and crawled on top of him.

"I still can't believe you're really here," Harry breathed out, hands wandering everywhere he can touch Liam.

"Mhm... I'm really back for you, babe. And I'm here to take care of you," the older lad declared.

"Please f*** me. It's been too long since we've done that."

"I got you, love."

Liam then started to pull their clothes off, making sure to reattach their lips together whenever he could. Harry was desperately whining, wanting to feel Liam enter him and f*** him senseless. He's missed this so much, and he knows Liam can feel and see him leaking precum already.

When Harry let out a loud grunt of annoyance as Liam was kissing his body. But you couldn't really blame him, since he's missed feeling Harry's body for the past two months. It's been far too long since they've touched, let alone  _seen_   each other; especially like this.

"Liam f***ing Payne, you better start f***ing me right now, or I swear - Oh,  _god_ ," Harry cut himself off with a loud moan when he felt Liam's tongue lap at his cunt suddenly.

"I've missed your cunt, babe," Liam mumbled against him, licking into Harry slowly.

That made the younger lad gasp and arch his back, begging for Liam to keep going. Said lad didn't have to be told twice, dipping his tongue deeper into Harry and tasting that familar taste of precum surrounding his tongue. He really missed the feeling of having his tongue in Harry's tight heat, lapping at it even more and making Harry moan louder. The curly-haired lad thrusted his hips closer to Liam's face, who tilted his head to get a better angle and licking even  _deeper_.  Harry's legs were trembling and he let out a whimper when Liam licked at a certain spot in him.

" _Ah_... Li, I - I want more."

"You want my cock now, Haz?" Liam asked once he pulled away and looked up after watching Harry's cum- and spit-slicked cunt gleam in the darkness of Harry's room.

"Oh, god,  _yes_.  Yeah, Li. Please f*** me with your cock. I missed it so much."

Sitting up in between Harry's bent legs, which were parted quite far apart, showing Harry's flexibility, Liam moaned and slid his hands up and down Harry's thighs. The green-eyed lad whimpered and lifted his hips up into the air for Liam to know that he wanted his cock  _that_   bad.

"So eager for me, babe," the older lad said softly, admiring Harry's lustful appearance beneath him. "Tell me, Haz. Have you been letting someone else touch or f*** you while I was gone?"

"No! I would never let that happen. I only ever let  _you_   do this to me. Only you, Li," Harry replied immediately, eyes dilated. 

"Good. So I don't have to worry about feeling you stretched out more than usual, right?"

Harry nodded in response and almost cried out from desperateness when Liam slid a finger inside him suddenly. His legs trembled as Liam's other hand slid up and down his thigh to stimulate Harry even more. Said lad moaned and arched his back again when Liam crooked his finger  _just_   right, and he saw some spots dancing in his vision.

"Li... Your cock.  _Please_."

"Mhm," Liam hummed, eyes going over Harry's body with so much desire. He wanted to taste every inch of this young lad, yet he didn't think that was enough at the moment.

Finally, Liam pulled his finger out and licked it clean as Harry watched. The curly-haired lad reached up for Liam and pulled him down so they could kiss. Liam complied with a chuckle, enjoying the fact that Harry was so desperate for him.

Kissing each other with as much passion as they could muster, Harry ran his fingers through Liam's hair and tugged slightly. The brown-eyed lad moaned and wrapped his arms around Harry's back as he lifted him off the bed a little bit. Then, without warning, Liam pushed into Harry, which made them both stiffen and gasp from the feeling they've missed for a few months now.

"Please," Harry breathed out against Liam's lips, wanting to feel Liam buried deep inside him.

With a small nod and a kiss, Liam pushed in until he bottomed out, feeling Harry's tight heat surround his cock. They both had to pull away from their kiss to catch their breath, so they wouldn't cum so soon after just starting.

"S***, Haz. Forgot how tight you were," Liam muttered against Harry's neck.

"I forgot how big you were. Oh, f***," Harry panted, trying not to move his hips, even though he really wanted to.

But he didn't have to tell Liam to start moving, because that's just what his lover did then. Liam started off with deliciously slow thrusts, which drove Harry mad as he moaned and threw his head back. However, this wasn't enough. They needed  _more_.

"Faster, Li."

As Liam complied and started speeding up his thrusts, he sucked a much needed and missed love-bite into Harry's neck. He felt the need to mark up his lover after all those days they've been apart from each other. Not that Harry minded, of course. He wanted Liam to mark him up, so everyone will know that he belonged to this older lad that he loved so very much.

Eventually, all you could hear were the loud moans escaping Harry's mouth with every thrust that buried Liam's cock in him. You could even occasionally hear Liam moan against Harry's chest, which he kissed and nipped at possessively. Then, of course, the sound of skin against skin.

When they started feeling their orgasms coming, Liam picked up the pace as he grabbed onto Harry's hips and lifted off of him a bit. He drove into Harry harder then, which literally made the green-eyed lad breathless from the impact, but he didn't enjoy it any less. In fact, it only made him moan louder and pant out Liam's name to keep encouraging the older lad to take them over the edge. They both needed it  _desperately_.

Harry helped Liam a bit by thrusting his hips in time with Liam, feeling the brown-eyed lad hit his sweet spot harder every time. Harry let out a moan and whimpered when he felt himself so close to cumming.  _Just one more thrust -_

"Liam!" the younger lad cried out as he stiffened and came on Liam's cock.

"F***, Haz. Oh s***," Liam hissed as he, too, came inside Harry, both cumming so hard they almost passed out at that moment.

But Liam knew he had to help both of them come down from their highs, so he supported his weight above Harry on his hands and carefully continued to thrust into Harry. Said lad moaned and wrapped his arms around Liam's neck to pull him down for a kiss, which the other returned gratefully.

"God, I've missed this so much," Liam mumbled against Harry's lips as he continued to thrust into him lazily. "I've missed you so much, Haz."

"Missed you so much, too," the green-eyed lad whispered.

He fell silent after that, so Liam pulled away to look Harry in the eyes. The younger lad was crying and trying to hide it from Liam, since he didn't want to embarrass himself. But Liam didn't give a s*** about that, as he was worried he'd hurt his younger lover.

"Haz, babe, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Liam asked anxiously, about to pull out of him. "I didn't mean to, Haz. I - I shouldn't have gone so rough on you. Crap. What about the baby?"

"Li, I'm okay. I'm just really happy about this," Harry cut in with a shaky smile, wiping his eyes.

"Because I'm back?"

"Yeah. And because we literally just made love again, and it felt so good. You made me cum so hard, and I've really missed you."

That made Liam smile and tear up a bit, leaning down to peck Harry's lips. "No need to cry then, love. Cuz I'll always be here to take care of you, and make sweet,  _sweet_   love to you like never before. Mark my words, Haz."

"As long as you keep it," Harry countered with a sniffle.

"Always. I love you, Harry Styles."

"I - I love you too, Liam Payne," the curly-haired lad returned, wrapping his legs around Liam. "Never leave me again, got it?"

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!


	10. Never Leaving You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few more months filled with Liam and Harry making love for their horniness, Harry is ready to have the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER! 
> 
> Hope you like the ending!

After a few more months, Harry's belly kept growing to accustom the size of his and Liam's baby. They didn't know - nor did they  _want_   to know, - what gender the baby was. They both wanted it to be a surprise, although Harry was pretty positive he already knew. He was, after all, the one who will be giving birth to the baby, so he felt he had a special connection with him or her already.

"I'm quite certain it's a girl, Li," he claimed, rubbing a hand on his belly.

"Why do you think that? For all we know, it's probably a boy," Liam countered lightly, placing his own hand on the big bump.

"Is that because you  _want_   a boy more than a girl?"

"Doesn't really matter to me, but it would be easier to take care of a boy, since we both are," Liam pointed out.

Harry hummed at that, but still disagreed. "I really think it's a girl, though, Liam."

"We'll find out soon enough, right? Just three more months."

"You two are absolutely loved up and disgusting," Louis stated as he walked in the living room with a bowl of popcorn. "You better not be like this when we start watching the movie. I will throw a pillow at both of you."

"And if you dare hit our baby?" Harry retorted with a glare.

Liam put an arm around his shoulders and pulled Harry closer. "Don't worry. I'll protect you, babe."

"See. Right there. Just so nasty," Louis muttered, waking a seat on the other couch. "Niall and Zayn should be here soon, then we can start the movie."

"Alright," the couple responded, cuddling up together and whispering sweet nothings to each other.

The blue-eyed lad groaned and tried to drown out their giggles and nasty  _growls_   by chewing loudly on some popcorn. But Liam and Harry were completely lost in their own world, kissing quite often and touching each other any chance they get. Harry would slip his hand under Liam's shirt to feel his abs and trace it, while the brown-eyed lad would slide his hand up and down the other's thighs, getting closer, - yet not close enough, - to touching Harry's cunt through his pajamas.

Both lads had to stifle their moans for Louis' sake, although their hands wandered over their lover's body without a pause. Not even when Niall and Zayn finally arrived a few minutes later, in which Louis was very grateful they finally came and the couple stayed on the couch, not greeting them or even looking up.

Niall and Zayn just rolled their eyes at the couple, although they secretly thought it was sweet that Liam and Harry were that much into each other. They just hoped the couple would be able to control themselves during the movie and not actually get  _into_   each other; if you know what I mean. _  
_

When the movie finally started, Liam and Harry stopped whispering to each other and glanced at the TV to see what was on. Realizing it was a movie they weren't really interested in, the couple turned back to each other as they continued to feel one another up. Harry felt very _wet_   down there from all the times that Liam was so close to touching his cunt; the little teaser. But he wanted to make Liam want him just as much too, so he decided to slide his hands down Liam's abs slowly, until he reached the waistband of Liam's joggers.

The older lad stiffened and gave Harry a stern look, but the younger lad just hushed him with a kiss and slid a hand down. Immediately, Harry realized that Liam wasn't wearing any boxers underneath his joggers. which made him moan into Liam's mouth. The brown-eyed lad hushed him by deepening the kiss and pushed his hips up into Harry's hand so the curly-haired lad could touch his cock.

As soon as he got a good grip on Liam, Harry's breath caught in his throat in realization that Liam was indeed hard, meaning he wanted Harry just as much as the other wanted him. He whimpered softly and decided to climb onto Liam's lap to straddle his lover. Said lad didn't protest, but he just grabbed onto Harry's hips with one hand as he slipped a hand in Harry's pajama bottoms.

Harry let out gasp against Liam's lips when the older lad teased his cunt, circling his finger around the lips before slowly slipping a finger in. Liam watched with dilated eyes as Harry mouth opened in a silent moan, before the green-eyed lad buried his face in Liam's neck and rode his finger.

He couldn't even move his hand in Liam's joggers, giving up and completely forgetting about why he even had his hand there. All he could think about was Liam f***ing him with his finger as the older lad crooked it at  _just_   the right angle to have Harry moaning loudly as he mouthed at Liam's neck. The brown-eyed lad's finger was getting soaked with precum, which Liam quite liked, really.

"For goodness' sake! Go f*** each other in your room!" Louis shouted, pausing the movie.

"Oh, god. Yeah.  _Please_ ," Harry panted as Liam slid his finger deep inside his lover a little faster and as deep as he could go.

"Just go already! We don't need to see this!" Niall cried out, covering his face with a pillow.

"They're ruining the movie," Zayn muttered, glaring at Liam, who just smirked and started carrying Harry up in his arms.

Without a word, Liam nodded at the older lads and made his way up the stairs as he carried Harry with one arm under his bum and his other hand still buried deep in Harry's cunt. The younger lad had his arms and legs wrapped tightly around Liam, so he wouldn't fall. But Harry was having a tough time keeping hold of his lover, as Liam continued to push and pull his finger in and out of the other lad. He almost fell a few times, although Liam kept holding onto Harry carefully.

As he finally reached Harry's room, Liam closed and locked the door behind them. He laid Harry on the bed and pulled his finger out to lick it clean. The curly-haired lad watched Liam do that, his eyes dilating with lust for him. He wanted to feel Liam's cock buried deep inside him as the older lad f***ed him into the mattress.

They practically ripped each other clothes off in their haste to get naked and start f***ing. Liam laid down in between Harry's legs as he peppered kisses on the other's large belly. Harry almost let out a sob at how sweet Liam was still being to their baby and him, knowing that Liam will really be a great father. He was so happy that Liam accepted all of this and still loves Harry just as much as he did before they they found out about the baby.

"Li, please f*** me. I'm just leaking down there," he panted out, watching as Liam nodded and kissed his way down Harry's body until his head was between the other's legs.

Letting out a whimper and then a gasp, Harry slipped his fingers through Liam's hair and tugged at it as Liam started licking at his cunt. He could never get enough of Liam licking him like this, wanting his lover to lick him  _dry_   and never stop until Harry couldn't cum anymore. And of course Liam enjoyed doing this, having his face buried between Harry's legs as he tasted the other's cum while it continually dripped out of Harry's cunt.

This was probably Liam's favourite position, since he could watch Harry completely come undone above him. The younger lad would let out the sexiest noises that Liam loved hearing as he flicked his tongue against Harry's clit, then dipped it deep inside his lover. His tongue would lick around Harry's vagina expertly, knowing the perfect spot to prod at that would have Harry cumming in no time.

But that's not what Liam wanted to happen now. He didn't want Harry to cum from his tongue only. Liam was quite determined to f*** Harry thoroughly, then have him cum so that Liam's cock would be covered in his sweet cum. It was one of Liam's kinks when they have sex.

"Oh  _god_. Liam, please f*** me already," Harry begged as he pulled Liam up for a kiss.

The brown-eyed lad kissed him passionately, sliding his hands up Harry's thighs and spreading the lips of the other's cunt with his fingers. Harry could only take in a breath, before Liam slid his cock inside Harry's tight heat, starting to move slowly. He whimpered and clawed at Liam's back when the older lad just thrusted in and out of Harry shallowly.

"More," the green-eyed lad sai through clenched teeth, wanting to feel Liam deep inside him and be f***ed thoroughly.

"F***, you're tight. How are you still tight?" Liam hissed as he pulled out completely, then pushed back in hard, making Harry breathless and drop his head back on the pillow.

Liam continued to do this, watching Harry as he moaned and kept his head lolled back on the pillow. He would scratch at Liam's back occasionally as the older lad kissed Harry's neck hungrily. The curly-haired lad let out loud pants and widened his legs a bit by wrapping them around Liam's waist and begging Liam to go faster and even harder.

As much as Liam didn't want to hurt Harry, he also wanted to f*** Harry until the other lad couldn't walk. Not that Harry minded that, either. It would probably do him good to rest for the baby growing inside him.

The slap of skin and the smell of sex surrounded the room as Liam pounded into Harry mercilessly. It was just what both of them needed, feeling so horny all day and finally dealing with it tonight. They didn't think about anything else but one another, since they were in their own world and could care less about anything else, anyway.

With a few more hard thrusts, Harry stiffened and came on Liam's cock, soaking it with his cum. Liam pushed up from Harry and thrusted in three more times before he, too, came deep inside his lover. He moaned with Harry at the sound of that  _slick_   noise coming from down there, where they were connected.

Coming down from their orgasms, Liam pulled out of Harry and looked down at his wet cock covered in both of their cum. It was quite fascinating, really, since some cum was now dripping out of Harry's cunt, and Liam could see Harry's hole clenching to keep it in.

"S***, Haz. That was f***ing amazing," Liam breathed out, crawling back up Harry to kiss him.

"Yeah, it - it was," Harry agreed as he panted.

"Soon I won't be able to f*** you like that," the older lad commented, pulling away to look down at his lover.

"I'll just ride you then."

Liam smiled at that and rolled off him to lay beside Harry and pulled him in his arms. "I can't wait for that, then. Our baby will come soon enough."

 

~~~ 

 

_3 MONTHS LATER... BIRTH OF LIRRY'S BABY!_

"AH! That was definitely another contraction!" Harry shouted as Louis drove to the hospital as fast as he could.

"Hold it in until we get to the hospital! I'm not letting you give birth in my car!" his older brother cried out in protest. "Do you know how hard I work to keep my car clean?!"

"I can't control when the baby comes, Louis!"

"Just breathe through it with me," Liam said calmly, letting Harry squeeze his hand.

"It - it really hurts, Li," the younger lad said shakily, eyes tearing up from the pain he was feeling. He felt like he was being torn apart from the inside out. "A- and I'm really scared to give birth to the baby."

But Liam just smiled softly and kissed Harry to hopefully distract him from the pain he was enduring for their baby. He wanted to do anything to take the pain of this soon birth away from Harry, but he knew he couldn't do much. All he could do now was to keep his young lover as calm as possible before and during the birth like a good boyfriend would.

"I know, love. But it's all for our baby, remember? All the pain and exhaustion will be worth it when we have our baby out here with us," Liam said soothingly.

"Y- yeah. Okay, Li," Harry said softly in response, squeezing Liam's hand tightly through another contraction.

"Keep breathing with me, then the next thing you know, we'll be at the hospital."

"Okay. I - I love you, Li," the curly-haired lad whispered and leaned up to kiss Liam's lips. It was pretty much the only thing he could do to keep himself calm.

 

~~~

 

_AT THE HOSPITAL A FEW HOURS LATER..._

Harry stirred a bit and blinked his eyes open, trying to let them adjust to the whiteness of the room he was in.  _But why am I here? Where am I, anyway? I swear I was just in the car with Louis and Li- Our baby_.  As soon as he remembered the reason why he was at the hospital, he lifted his head a bit off the pillow and looked around frantically.

The good thing was that he didn't have to look around much, nor  _move_ ,  because clearly he was in a lot of pain down there.

"Li - Liam," he whispered as he caught sight of his loving and caring boyfriend.

Liam looked up from a small bed by Harry's then at the sound of his lover's voice, smiling brightly and looking relieved. He walked over to the bed and sat beside Harry, hugging him cautiously so he wouldn't hurt the younger lad he loved oh-so-very much.

"I'm glad you're finally awake. Got me worried that I'd lost you," he started, leaning down to kiss Harry's forehead. "How are you feeling, love?"

"A lot of pain," Harry replied croakily, burying his face in Liam' chest.

"I could only guess what you went through for our little angel over there. I'm so proud of you, though. You did it," the older lad muttered proudly as he pressed another kiss on top of the other's head of curls.

Smiling to himself as Liam praised him for all his hard work, Harry looked up and kissed Liam's lips. He's missed it since he fell unconscious right after their baby was out. Liam was sure worried about him, but Harry wanted to reassure his boyfriend that he was okay now and would always stay with Liam. And their baby, of course.  _Speaking of their baby..._

"Is it a girl, like I thought?" he asked curiously, after pulling away from their heated kiss.

"Yeah, we have a baby girl," Liam answered with a chuckle. "I shouldn't have disagreed with you. But at least we both benefit from our little bet, huh?"

When Liam started kissing his neck, Harry giggled and tried to push the other lad away in protest for being ticklish. It was never fair when Liam took advantage of that, and of both of their horny-ness when Harry was pregnant, leading up to this day. Not that the curly-haired lad was complaining, exactly. He just couldn't have sex right  _now_ ;  he did just give birth to their baby.

"Li, we can have sex however  _I_ want when I'm not in pain over this birth anymore," Harry countered as sternly as he could. "Let me see our baby now."

"So demanding, love," Liam said with a twinkle of lust his eyes, before pulling away and getting off the bed to bring Harry their baby.

As Liam walked back over to Harry, the green-eyed lad gasped at the sight of their baby girl, who appeared to have light brown, curly hair. His eyes were watering as Liam sat down beside him again and carefully placed her in Harry's shaking arms.

Once she was settled in his arms, Liam sat back on the bed and watched Harry admire their baby girl. He couldn't help but smile and wipe a tear away from Harry's face when it fell and he had to blink through more tears. But they were clearly happy tears, since Harry was smiling shakily and let the baby hold his finger as tightly as she could.

"Hi there, you sweet little angel," the younger lad whispered with a sniffle. "You're so beautiful."

"Like her dad," Liam commented softly, leaning closer to both of them.

"What should we name her?"

"Whatever you want. I'll let you choose a name for our princess," the brown-eyed lad replied, smiling down at her.

Harry almost let out a sob then, seeing Liam smile and look so happy about  _their_   baby. He wanted nothing more than for this to happen, and here it is. To say he was getting even more emotional of this whole experience was some way to describe it. The way Liam was smiling down at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners and his cheeks rising from happiness was just... It was just wonderful to see.

"How about Molly Alison?" he suggested softly, looking back down at their little girl.

"Sounds perfect," Liam agreed, kissing Harry's lips. "I love you, Haz."

"I love you too, Li. And I love our baby Molly."

"By the way, I'm never leaving either of you ever again," the older lad promised, looking into Harry's eyes seriously.

"Good. Cuz we both need you with us; no matter what," Harry concluded with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story! Took a while to finish, but it finally is!
> 
> Check out my other stories on Wattpad: hopeangel11


End file.
